Domination
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Richard and company face a new adversary bent on taking over the Midlands.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Domination

**Author: **LOTSlover®

**Characters: **Richard / Kahlan / Zedd / Cara / Characters I created

**Rating: **PG – 16 / T

**Timeline: **Takes place after my story Nightmares

**Story Type: **Angst / Romance

**Spoilers:** Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Torn

**Disclaimer:** I love them and love to write about them even though I don't own them or make a dime.

**Summary:** Richard and company face a new adversary bent on taking over the Midlands.

**Domination**** (Chapter 1)**

Having been shielded by the thick blanket of dreary clouds that had blocked it all day, the sun was making its descent in the sky unbeknownst to anyone. A dense fog concealed much of the lush D'Haran landscape save for the People's Palace which stood out like an ominous formidable beacon cutting through the thick blanket of clouds to make its presence known.

As bleak and menacing as the exterior was, the inside of the People's Palace was not much better. The halls were cold and sinister, a heavy cloak of evil threatening to suffocate the life out of everything that entered its menacing domain. The only sound was that of the quick determined strikes of boots beating the stone floors and echoing throughout the pitiless corridors. There was much work to be done and everyone was busily attending to their assigned tasks with a great deal of attention.

She sat at her dressing table staring at her reflection in the ornate mirror hanging before her while two women dutifully combed and braided her thick auburn hair. Her striking emerald eyes fairly sparkled with the plans and schemes that were constantly developing and evolving in her mind.

Being on the precipice of gaining more power caused a thrilling anticipation to tingle throughout her body. Power had become intoxicating, an all-consuming passion that possessed her soul and relentlessly occupied her every waking thought as well as most of her dream-filled nights.

Unbeknownst to the occupants, the three territories were on the verge of a new era. There would no longer be the tyrannical rule of the House of Rahl. No, it was the dawning of a new age – the age of the Mord'Sith, led by none other than her.

Behind every great Lord Rahl, there had been the Mord'Sith, the true power and authority over D'Hara. The Mord'Sith were virtually unstoppable in part due to their brutal training as well as their ability to repel magic.

"Tighter! It looks sloppy. Start over and make the braid tighter," Kiana snapped, clenching her teeth as she glared into the mirror. The two Sisters quickly began unbraiding her hair before obediently smoothing it out and starting all over again…for the fifth time that afternoon. "I am meeting the Ambassador of Glenshire for their unconditional surrender to me. I will not look like I just wrestled with a gar!"

As the leader of the Mord'Sith, Kiana had to look perfect, convey an air of absolute and total authority. She had not risen to her current status as leader of the Mord'Sith by appearing unkempt or displaying carelessness. She had toiled relentlessly, betraying and eliminating anyone who got in between her and her goal. She had brought order and much needed structure to the Sisters of the Agiel when there had been nothing but chaos and confusion with Lord Darken Rahl's death at the hands of the Seeker.

The Seeker. Richard Rahl, the rightful heir to the throne of D'Hara, the position she had seized and now occupied. She had spent many a sleepless night going over ways to eliminate the Seeker of Truth. Although very skilled, Mistress Denna had lacked the ability to bring Richard Rahl under proper control and absolute submission. She had underestimated the Seeker's unconditional love and devotion to his Confessor. Not even Denna's torture and training had been able to break their bond of love. If Denna had done as Darken Rahl had ordered, Richard Rahl would not be a threat to her or her plans now.

Kiana knew that the Seeker would not sit idly by for long while she swept through the territories like a wildfire, razing towns and devastating families and businesses. She would soon draw his unwanted attention as well as the attention of the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell.

The Mother Confessor brought her own set of problems to Kiana's plans for domination. She knew the Mother Confessor would also not stand by and let Aydindril or the Midlands fall into the controlling hands of the Mord'Sith. Kiana knew that she would have to devise a way to deal with both the Seeker and the Mother Confessor before they interfered with her plans.

The wheels had already been set in motion after Mistress Kiana had seized control of D'Hara and had taken over the People's Palace as her own. She had learned long ago from Darken Rahl that you had to know your enemies. Research and know everything about them. Learn their strengths and weaknesses, their abilities, their tendencies and their past.

Standing to her feet, Kiana ran a hand over the cool scarlet leather of her uniform. Snatching her agiel from the dressing table, she hooked it to the belt at her waist before turning to leave. Rubbing the palm of her hand over the weapon, Kiana relished the spine tingling pain that surged through her body, welcoming the twisting pain as it enveloped her. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor were no match for her. They would both pay dearly for the titles that they held.

XXX

"I should have gone with them," he huffed as he paced back and forth in front of the Wizard who sat devouring the leftovers of their supper from hours earlier.

"I'm sure they're fine, my boy. Now sit down and enjoy some fruit with me," Zedd munched absentmindedly as he watched the Seeker's agitation grow with every step his boots took. He was like a wild animal trapped in a cage about ready to slash his way to freedom.

"I shouldn't have let them go off alone. It's too dangerous with the prophecy about Kahlan and the rumors about what's been happening in D'Hara. It's only a matter of time, Zedd, before they start taking over the Midlands," Richard fumed as his troubled thoughts came tumbling out, momentarily stopping his pacing to study his grandfather. Zedd was being way too relaxed about all this for his liking.

Resuming his pacing, Richard ran a hand through his long hair as he released a haggard breath, his frustration and anxiety running deep and growing by the moment. It never once relaxed its grip on his heart, becoming an ever constant companion.

It had been well over two weeks now since the mining incident with the ayon. After rest, Richard and Cara were good as new. Kahlan had recovered enough to begin traveling again, but found that she still tired easily at times. Richard had noticed that her appetite had not improved much since leaving the Inn in Irica. She ate little and what she did eat seemed to make her nauseated. Zedd had reassured him that it was just the lingering effects from inhaling so much ayon and should resolve with time. Richard, on the other hand, wished he could be so confident.

"…and did you see how little Kahlan ate again tonight?" Richard continued his rant while he had the Wizard's undivided attention. "Three bites! That's all. Three bites, Zedd! It's been over two weeks since Irica and she still hasn't gotten her appetite back. She's losing weight, she looks pale, she's exhausted," the Seeker began counting her symptoms off one by one on his fingers. "I'm really worried, Zedd. I think we should take her to a healer to make sure she's alright."

"Settle down, my boy! You're getting your britches in a bundle over nothing," Zedd grumbled as he picked out another appetizing piece of fruit, polishing it on his robe before taking a large bite. "I'm telling you she has ayon poisoning; it's just the lingering after effects. It's going to take time for her to recover from it. She inhaled a lot more of that hideous poison than either of you two did."

"And what if it's not? What if there was some permanent damage we don't know about yet? What if the ayon didn't mix well with her Confessor powers?"

"You're wearing a path in the dirt with all your pacing back and forth; it's accomplishing nothing to worry about something that might not even be!" Zedd exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Richard knew deep down that his grandfather was probably right, but didn't feel as though he wanted to admit it at that point. It felt better to worry and pace than to sit there helpless and doing nothing.

"I'm going to go look for them," Richard finally announced. They had been gone for almost three hours. It was dark and there was no telling what could have happened to them. Richard decided that he wasn't going to wait around any longer recounting all of the terrifying possibilities that could have happened to her.

"Richard, Kahlan is more than capable of taking care of herself. Besides, Cara is with her. You know she'll protect Kahlan with her life. Now sit before I cast a Wizard's web around you and make you sit down," Zedd ordered the uptight Seeker, raising a bony hand in an attempt to enforce his warning. "You're making me exhausted just watching you pace back and forth like that!"

Richard dropped down to the ground on the other side of the campfire with a huff of agitation. If they weren't back in the next few minutes, Richard was going after them with or without Zedd and his threats of Wizard's web.

Hearing the sudden sounds of hushed voices approaching them, Richard jumped to his feet in eager anticipation, hand on the hilt of his sword in preparation for a fight if necessary. The Seeker relaxed, however, when he heard the light laughter of his Confessor that floated through the air, tickling his ears, and warming his soul. He loved the uplifting sound of her laughter.

"I couldn't believe he tried that!" Kahlan laughed again as they entered the clearing. Brushing her hair back from her face and hooking it behind her ear, she cast a bright smile at Richard upon seeing him waiting impatiently for their return.

Richard felt his heart soar whenever she smiled at him, making his insides warm with desire. It was something that no matter how bleak things looked, it always lifted his spirits and gave him infinite strength. Even through her smile, though, Richard could see the fatigue that touched her eyes. He silently berated himself for allowing her to go to town with Cara. He should have made her stay back and rest while he went with the Mord'Sith.

"Well, he had obviously never met a Mord'Sith before," Cara grumbled with a self-satisfied smirk.

"What took you two so long?" Richard asked, relief and irritation mingled in his words as he made his way to them.

"It took a while to find the man that Zedd had arranged the meeting with. We waited at the tavern forever until we finally found him," Kahlan replied as she wiped a stray tear caused by her laughter. "Cara made a new friend, though." Moving past Richard, Kahlan placed a reassuring hand on his arm, giving it a loving squeeze before heading to her bedroll. She knew that he had been worried, but they were safely back now and she was more than ready for bed.

"What were you able to find out?" Zedd interjected between munching bites on his apple.

"It's worse than we originally thought. A Mord'Sith by the name of Kiana has taken over the People's Palace and has amassed an army of Mord'Sith under her control," Kahlan answered, attempting to stifle a yawn. "She has seized control of D'Hara. It's rumored that Aydindril and the Midlands are next on her list."

Kahlan knew the chaos and unrest in D'Hara was rapidly growing more out of control and would soon spill into the Midlands. They needed to devise a plan to stop Kiana, but at the moment all she really wanted to do right now was sleep. She wished she could get over the ayon poisoning that still affected her. It was frustrating to feel so run down all the time. She felt like she was letting the others down by not being able to keep up like she always had before Irica.

"Cara, do you know this Kiana?" Richard asked as he went to sit down beside Kahlan, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He relaxed a little as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately yes, we were trained together. She was always after more power, more control over anything she could get her manipulative little hands on. She is definitely not someone you want to deal with. She makes Denna look like an innocent little school girl. Kiana is the most dangerous Mord'Sith you will ever have the displeasure of meeting."

"We have no choice; we're going to have to meet her head on and stop her from taking over the Midlands. The Stone of Tears will have to wait for now," Richard reluctantly replied. He hated putting off finding the Stone, but there was no way around it. They could not let Kiana take over the Midlands as Westland would surely be next. They would have to put a stop to Kiana and then the Keeper.

"Don't be fooled into thinking that she hasn't already started taking over the Midlands. It's rumored that she is meeting with the Ambassador from Glenshire. She has an army there right now occupying the town. The Ambassador is ready to give complete and total surrender to her and D'Hara."

"We'll pass through Glenshire on our way to Aydindril. Maybe we'll be able to do something; Kahlan's presence might help. Glenshire has always been strong and influential supporters of Aydindril and the Mother Confessor. Their surrender will weaken the territory; others will quickly follow their lead," Zedd ranted, astonished by Glenshire's hazardous decision to join the likes of the Mord'Sith. They won't be any better than the tyrannical reign of Rahl.

"Like I said, Kiana is not someone you wish to tangle with; she always gets what she wants. I know Kiana. She already knows that we will be trying to stop her and has devised a plan to eliminate us," Cara warned, crouching down by the fire to add some smaller branches. "Our biggest advantage is her over-confidence. It's her greatest weakness, but it's her only weakness."

"We'll just have to be ready for whatever she throws at us. We should leave for Glenshire at first light," Richard recommended, releasing his hold on Kahlan before standing to his feet to prepare for bed.

XXX

Lying down beside Kahlan, Richard reached a hand out to brush her hair behind her ear, pausing to caress her pale face. Opening her eyes, Kahlan smiled her special smile as she stared into his warm brown eyes that were laced with obvious concern just as they had been since Irica.

"Are you alight?" he softly asked as he continued to stroke her face.

"Yes, I'm just tired," she replied, trying to reassure him. He had only asked her that for the hundredth time in the last two weeks but she never grew tired of him asking. She loved that he wanted to take care of her. No one had ever wanted to take care of a Confessor let alone the Mother Confessor. It was nice to have someone that loved her and worried about her.

"You didn't eat much again tonight. Do you want something before you go to sleep?"

"No, I'm not hungry; just tired."

"I've missed you…and that nightdress you wore at the Inn in Irica," he seductively said, his hand buried in her hair, resting behind her neck.

"I've missed you too. Do you think we'll ever get some time alone again?"

"I will do everything in my power to make sure of it," he breathed as she pressed closer to him, their mouths just inches apart.

"You better, Richard Cypher, because I have the biggest, softest bed in all of Aydindril that I'd love to try out with you," she temptingly informed him before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

Richard groaned into her mouth as she kissed him, the thought of making love to her in her bed in Aydindril causing a rush of barely restrained desire to course through his body. It was all he could do not to take her right there regardless of who was around them. The last two weeks of worrying about her and not being able to be with her had been pure torture.

"Get some sleep you two! We have a long journey ahead," Cara loudly reminded them with as she continued her watch of the camp.

Giggling as she kissed him, Kahlan reluctantly pulled back. "I guess that thought about my bed will just have to hold you over until we get there." She caressed his cheek one last time before pulling back, her eyes never leaving his though they were rapidly growing heavy.

Releasing a sigh, Richard replied, "That is unless I can steal you away for a while before we get there."

"Good luck with our body guard over there," Kahlan murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open any longer.

"There is absolutely nothing in this world that can keep me away or from making wild passionate love to you," Richard softly promised her.

Rolling over on her other side, Kahlan snuggled against him. Wrapping his strong arm around her waist, Richard gently ran his hand over her ribs and abdomen. Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss to her temple. "Get some sleep, my love."

Richard could feel her relax as sleep swiftly overtook her. No matter how many times Kahlan told him she was just tired and Zedd told him that she would be alright, Richard still couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening to his Kahlan…


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all are enjoying this! Thanks for all the encouraging comments!

**Domination**** (Chapter 2)**

Feeling a hand rubbing her arm, Kahlan became acutely aware that someone had been repeatedly calling her name. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the handsome face of her Seeker, a soft smile touching his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," he gently greeted her, kneeling down beside her.

"Morning," she sleepily mumbled as she sat up. She looked around her, attempting to clear the haze of slumber from her head. Everything had been packed up with only her and Richard in the camp. The sun was already peeking through the trees as it began its leisurely appearance for the day. Looking back at Richard, she asked, "Where are Zedd and Cara?"

"They went into town to get a couple of supplies before we headed out."

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so late," she scolded as she hastily began gathering her things and placing them in her pack. "I have to do my share of the work." She felt so guilty to have slept so late, for not doing her fair share of the chores. She didn't want them making allowances for her because she was still recovering from the ayon.

"You needed the rest so I let you sleep as long as I could. Zedd and Cara know you are still recovering and need to sleep. Here, I saved you some breakfast," he offered, handing her a bowl as he settled down in front of her.

"Thank you…I'm not really hungry, though…" she cautiously accepted the bowl, feeling a wave of nausea wash over her as the smell of breakfast assaulted her senses.

"You really should try to eat something. You haven't eaten much in the last two weeks and you need to get your strength up," he encouraged her, his brow furrowed, his face lined with worry.

Kahlan signed as she attempted to shove aside the nausea that had plagued her soon after leaving Irica. Taking a couple small bites, Kahlan forced the food down, praying that it wouldn't reappear just as quickly as she had tried to swallow it.

"Kahlan, I'm really worried about you," he softly said as he reached a hand to brush her raven hair away from her face, leaving his hand to rest on the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw.

"I'm getting better, Richard…really. See?" she said with a bright smile before taking a large bite of food. She hated to cause him anymore concern. He had enough on his mind without constantly worrying about her so she forced the food down against her better judgment.

"Alright…if you say so," he grudgingly sighed, his eyes still narrowed as he studied her. He was still unconvinced by her attempt to reassure him. "I just don't want to lose you, Kahlan."

"You won't lose me. Besides, someone has to look after you and I guess that duty has fallen upon me," she teased as she stood to her feet to finish packing her things.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied as he too stood to his feet.

Richard was startled when Kahlan suddenly shoved the bowel at him and rushed to a nearby bush. Falling to her hands and knees, Kahlan began vomiting. Rushing to her side, Richard fell to his knees as well, pulling her hair back away from her face. He began rubbing her back as he held her hair.

Having finished emptying the contents of her stomach, Kahlan wearily sat back on her heels, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. Richard snatched his water skin and handed it to her. Taking a few drinks, Kahlan weakly said, "I'm sorry, Richard." Her face was pale as waves of nausea continued its assault on her, lightheadedness lingering in her brain. Thankfully, there wasn't anything else left in her stomach.

"Kahlan, why didn't you tell me you were this sick when I woke you this morning? I wouldn't have forced you to eat something," Richard tenderly said, as he continued to rub her back, his eyes filled with concern as well as guilt for forcing her to eat something.

"I didn't want you to worry; besides I'm feeling better now," she softly replied, giving him her special smile. "Richard, there are so many more important things you need to worry about right now without having to worry about me."

"Kahlan, there is nothing more important to me in this world or the next than you. Without you, I have no life."

She could tell by the firm resolve in his eyes that he meant every word he had said and it touched her heart, making it swell with love for him. How she ever became so fortunate to love and be loved by this man was beyond her comprehension.

Helping Kahlan to her feet, Richard pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you Kahlan," he whispered.

"I love you too," she softly responded, feeling content in his arms.

"Well, since you insist that you're alright, we do have a little time to ourselves right now," he whispered in her ear before he began kissing his way down her throat, unable to ignore the feelings of desire welling up inside of him. The feel of his arms around her feminine curves, her breasts brushing against his chest with each intake and release of her breath, her beautiful blue eyes lit by the flames of her love for him.

His kisses were making her weak in the knees. If she hadn't been lightheaded before, his passion for her would surely make her head spin. "Richard, I really should get cleaned up so I'm ready to go when they return," she reluctantly reminded him, leaning her head back as she relished the feel of him teasing her flesh.

Releasing a groan, Richard grudgingly pulled himself away before he got any closer to her breasts. "Alright for now, but when we get to Aydindril, I am locking us in your bedroom and am not letting you leave for at least a week. I want to make love to you so badly."

"I am holding you to that, Cypher," she replied as she loving caressed his cheek, longing in her eyes. "I want to feel you making love to me so badly," she softly murmured, causing a groan to escape her lover's lips.

"You better leave now before I take you right here," he lightly teased, taking her hand from his face and bringing it to his lips, placing a tender kiss to her hand. The feel of his lips caressing the palm of her hand sent warm tingles of desire to course through her body, causing her to gasp.

Richard smiled at the response he had elicited in her. Reluctantly, he released his hold on her hand, desire still smoldering in his warm brown eyes. It was taking every bit of restraint he had not to take her in his arms, pull her to the ground and make fierce passionate love to her. He swiftly tried to push the thought aside as he felt his arousal beginning to take over his body.

Quickly grabbing her pack, Kahlan slung it over her shoulder and turned to make her way to the river. The sway of her hips and the graceful curves of her body were making Richard hot with desire. It had been too long since Irica, too long since he had made love to her. His passionate desire for her as well as his concern for her health was creating a whirlwind of desperate need to be with her, to feel that unique indescribable bond that only two lovers can share and understand. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"I could help you get washed up, you know," Richard happily offered, desperate to touch her if only for a little while.

"We both know where it will lead if I let you come with me," she lovingly reminded him as she turned and flash him a smile. "And we really need to be on our way to Glenshire and then Aydindril."

"Well, you had better hurry up then before I change my mind and come along with you anyway," he seductively teased with mischief in his eyes.

Hearing her laugh as she left the clearing of their campsite, Richard felt as if his spirits were lifted again. He had no idea how the same woman could cause his heart to be weighed down with such concern and at the same time make his heart feel as if it were soaring.

"Kahlan Amnell, you are the most beautiful, bewitching woman I have ever met," he sighed under his breath, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to have any intimate contact with the woman he loved any time soon unless he found the opportunity to steal her away. He just hoped Kahlan was truly getting better. Richard knew there was still something wrong with her and the possibilities terrified him.

Richard shook his head as he turned to finish packing. Kahlan had such a shrewd way of temporarily distracting him, of shifting his attention away from things that caused him to worry about her. Richard knew he was going to have to be stronger, to not give into her beautiful charms or her ability to divert his attention. On the other hand, he also knew it was a battle he was not strong enough to win any time soon…if ever.

XXX

The Ambassador of Glenshire was a stout man, balding on top with gray hair scantily covering the rest of his head. His eyes were brown and set far apart making it appear as if nothing could go unnoticed by him. It was the fool who allowed the Ambassador's appearance to deceive him and let his guard down for the man was quite articulate and carried much influence throughout the entire Midlands.

Standing before Mistress Kiana, the Ambassador appeared even smaller compared to her tall, slender stature. Kiana eyed the man who was now her "ally". Obtaining their unconditional surrender had turned out to be easier than she had anticipated. Of course, taking over Glenshire had forced them into making the wise decision. She decided to leave a large contingent of Mord'Sith there just to be certain they would continue their allegiance to D'Hara instead of the Mother Confessor and the Midlands. They would also take some of their girls to be trained as Mord'Sith.

Kiana had been steadily growing their numbers now for months since Darken Rahl's demise. Fighting the war that Kiana was about to start would diminish their numbers greatly. They had to capture as many strong girls as possible and train them quickly.

"Mistress Kiana, I guess you will be recalling your Mord'Sith from Glenshire now that we have given our full surrender," the Ambassador cautiously said, hoping that he wouldn't stir the Mord'Sith's ire. He wanted to return home as quickly as humanly possible. Being here in the People's Palace surrounded by Mord'Sith was unnerving to say the least. Going home to a town full of them wasn't going to be any better.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, Ambassador? Because if you are, that would be most unwise," Kiana replied in a deadly low voice, causing the Ambassador to visibly tremble.

"No, no…I was just inquiring…I mean…I was just wondering…" he stuttered, seeing anger flash through her eyes.

"I will be leaving a large contingent of Mord'Sith in Glenshire for the time being. I wouldn't want you to change your mind or go back on your word when you return home."

"I…I wouldn't dream of it, Mistress Kiana," he stumbled over his words, his eyes growing wider the closer Kiana got to him. She slowly began to circle him like a starving animal circling its prey.

"So, I can count on Glenshire supporting us in our plot to take Aydindril?"

"Ye…yes, yes of course…we would do whatever you asked of us," he replied, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip. He had been able to debate and negotiate his way out of and into any situation, but now he found himself at a complete loss for words. What in the Midlands had they just gotten into?

When the Mord'Sith had appeared suddenly, chaos and terror had struck the large town of Glenshire. They had swept through the town like a tornado, burning and destroying homes and businesses. An ultimatum had been presented to the Governor of Glenshire – surrender and swear complete and total allegiance to Mistress Kiana and the Mord'Sith of D'Hara or be completely wiped out. They had no choice but to pledge their allegiance and support to D'Hara over the Mother Confessor of Aydindril. He just prayed to the Spirits that the Mother Confessor would understand and come to their rescue.

"And what about my plan to eliminate the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell?" she leaned down to whisper in his ear as she slinked around him, a smirk playing on her scarlet lips.

"The…the Mo…Mother Confessor…" he stuttered again, his breathing becoming labored as his head began to spin. If Mistress Kiana killed the Mother Confessor, who would save them from the Mord'Sith? The Seeker would never show them mercy for having sided with the ones who killed the woman he loved. Their fates would be sealed forever; there would be no escape from this nightmare they now found themselves in.

"You aren't having second thoughts now, Ambassador, are you?" she coyly purred. "I have to eliminate Kahlan Amnell or Aydindril and the Midlands will never truly be mine. If the Mother Confessor is still alive, they will hold onto the hope that she will somehow save them."

"Of…of course," he mumbled, pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbing the sweat that was trickling down his broad face. "_Spirits! What have we done…" _he thought to himself.

Kiana circled back around to face the Ambassador, pulling her agiel from her belt. She softly caressed the head of the weapon as she continued to unveil her plans to the unsuspecting man before her. "Once I have eliminated the Mother Confessor and have taken Aydindril, the Seeker will soon follow his lover to the Underworld. Then, it will only be a matter of time before Westland is mine as well," she announced, her emerald eyes gleaming with the insatiable appetite for power that possessed her.

"You're mad…" the Ambassador whispered under his breath in horror at what he heard. Realizing that he had voiced his thoughts out loud, he quickly covered his mouth with his handkerchief.

Kiana stopped her pacing in front of the foolish man that stood petrified before her. "What did you just say?" she spat out, moving to stand just inches from him.

"N…nothing…I didn't say anything…" he stammered, shaking his head furiously as he attempted to back away from the Mord'Sith bearing down before him, his eyes growing larger by the moment.

"And you never will again," she simply stated, slamming her agiel into the Ambassador's throat.

Kiana watched with pleasure as the man's eyes grew even wider with horror, his screams echoing through the great hall, the gurgling sound that emanated from his throat. Watching him fall to the floor dead, Kiana smiled and said, "Your complete surrender is accepted, Ambassador."

XXX

Travelling most of the day, they had made fairly good time on their way to Glenshire. Kahlan had been able to keep up but was rapidly growing exhausted as the sun was beginning to set.

Earlier that day, Richard had taken the lead with Cara by his side. Zedd was walking with Kahlan, staying several paces behind the Seeker and Mord'Sith. Looking back over his shoulder, Richard had seen that they were deep in conversation about something but had been unable to make out what they were talking about.

Kahlan had seemed different since talking with Zedd. She was quiet and distant, lost in her own thoughts. He didn't know what she and Zedd had talked about, but whatever it was, it had definitely upset her.

Richard had stayed close to her for the rest of the day after that, concerned about how distant she had become. He had asked her if there was something wrong, but she just gave him a small smile and told him no, becoming lost in her own thoughts again. Her answer, however, did little ease his mind or his heart.

As he entered their camp that night with an armful of wood, Richard noticed Kahlan and Zedd standing on the other side of the clearing. Kahlan was tugging the blanket draped over her shoulders tightly around her as she talked with Zedd, clearly upset about something. Depositing his arm-load of wood, Richard straightened up to see Cara enter from the camp with supper in hand.

"What's going on?" she asked as she came to stand by Richard.

"I'm not sure," Richard mumbled placing his hands on his hips, his brow furrowed with unease as he watched his grandfather and Kahlan talk. He wished he knew what was going on, but neither Zedd nor Kahlan would tell him anything.

"I know, Zedd!" Kahlan suddenly cried loudly, tears streaming down her face as she took off running for the solitary comfort of the woods.

"Something is going on and I'm going to find out what," Richard spat out in frustration as he marched towards Zedd. If something other than recovering from the ayon was wrong with Kahlan, he had every right to know.

"Zedd, what is going on?" Richard heatedly demanded. "There's something wrong with Kahlan, isn't there? Something you're not telling me." He could feel his anger, frustration, and fear all building as they warred inside his soul for control.

"Richard, calm down; it's alright," Zedd attempted to reassure his grandson, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Zedd, it's not alright…Kahlan is not alright. What did you say to upset her?" he yelled, pulling back from his grandfather's touch on his shoulder. He didn't want to calm down; he wanted answer. He wanted Kahlan to be alright.

"Richard, you need to talk to Kahlan," he gently replied.

His grandfather's attempts to reassure him did little to relieve the anguish that dominated the Seeker's soul at that moment…


	3. Chapter 3

What could possibly be wrong with Kahlan! Hmmm….well, we're about to find out…

***WARNING*** THIS IS VERY SQUEE HEAVY! ENJOY! :)

**Domination**** (Chapter 3)**

Rushing through the woods in search of Kahlan, Richard could feel his heart beating wildly as dread continued its rampage in his soul. His fears were beginning to get the better of him as he imagined all the horrifying things that could be wrong with his lover. He had to find her, make her talk to him. He would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe, always protected.

Breaking through the trees, Richard came to a sudden stop as he saw Kahlan standing along a stream, her blanket wrapped tightly around her as she stared into the darkness. Her hair began to gently whip behind her as the summer wind shifted directions. A large raven sat on a fallen log next to her like a formidable guardian, as if there to shield and comfort her.

The sounds of her sobbing immediately reached within his chest and broke his heart. She looked so small standing there all alone; her delicate form outlined by the soft glow of the moon, her body trembling, wracked by her sobs. Richard wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, take away all her heartache. He just wished he knew what was causing it.

"Kahlan?" he softly said as he slowly approached her, not wanting to startle her or cause her to run away again.

Kahlan spun around at the sound of the voice that stirred her soul. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks and falling from her chin. Her eyes were red and filled with torment. She was still trying to fathom what all this meant, trying to wrap her heart and mind around the ramifications.

Richard could no longer bear seeing her so distraught and not hold her in his arms, comforting her. He wanted to be able to fix whatever was hurting her. As he walked towards her, Kahlan suddenly backed away from him, her face filled with confusion and fear. It crushed him to see the woman he loved moving away from him. More than anything, Richard wanted to be her source of refuge and strength, the one she could come to knowing that she would be loved, would be safe regardless of the circumstances. He had never wanted to take care of anyone in his whole life as desperately as he wanted to take care of her.

Seeing the hurt look on Richard's face, Kahlan stopped, her mind still reeling, telling her to escape while her heart was begging her to run to him. Not knowing what to do, she stood fixated as she stared into the gentle brown eyes that could melt her resolve every time.

Noticing that she was no longer moving away from him, Richard slowly approached her. Reaching out, he gently pulled her to him. "Hey, it's alright, Kahlan. I'm right here; I'm never going to leave you no matter what. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together."

Kahlan's mind was a volatile cyclone of emotions. Unable to avoid him any longer, she willingly melted into his loving embrace as she cried. How was she going to be able to tell him what Zedd had told her? Would he be upset? Angry? Would he send her away?

"Kahlan, you're scaring me. Please talk to me," he pleaded, pulling back to look at her, his hands keeping a firm grasp on her upper arms.

Swallowing hard, Kahlan lowered her head before speaking, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm pregnant," she softly choked out.

"Pregnant?" he repeated, stunned. His mind instantly froze with the unexpected news, unable to comprehend the sudden joy that burst inside of him. He had been so consumed with all the horrible things that could be wrong with her that he had never stopped to consider that it could be something so extraordinary and wonderful as this.

Finally unable to avoid it any longer, Kahlan cautiously met his gaze. When their eyes locked, it was as if the world around them had abruptly ceased to exist. There was only a man and a woman and the life they had created together.

Richard suddenly captured her lips in a passionate kiss, all of the love he held for her in his heart being poured into that precious, intimate moment. Releasing his hold on her arms, he swiftly grasped her face, his tongue frantically begging her lips for entrance.

Stunned by his response, Kahlan couldn't help but press herself firmly against him, desperate to feel his flesh against hers. Her own hands quickly found his hair, her fingers entangling themselves in the long strands. She lovingly welcomed his tongue to explore her mouth. The feel of his tongue stroking hers, his lips devouring her was making her desire for him erupt inside of her as his hands began to find the clasps of her outfit. He pushed her jacket down her arms, quickly tossing it aside before starting on her corset.

Kahlan unexpectedly tore herself out of his heated embrace as realization slammed hard into her subconscious, tears stinging her eyes once more. She wanted to be with this man more than anything at this moment, to once again experience the love that had created this life growing within her. But there was too much that had to be considered right now.

"Kahlan…what's wrong?" Richard panted heavily, concern and confusion permeating his eyes as he swiftly made his way towards her. He had an insatiable need to be with her, to make love to the woman who was now carrying his child.

"Richard, you can't tell me you're happy about this, not with everything that's going on right now," she bitterly said, her words filled with sorrow as she stood with her back still turned towards him, trying to catch her breath and shove aside the longing for him that burned through her body.

Grabbing her arms, Richard gently turned her to face him. "Kahlan, this is the second happiest moment in my entire life," he exclaimed, desperate to make her understand how he felt.

"The second? What was the first?" she asked, puzzled by his response.

"Meeting you," he murmured as he gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away her tears.

Smiling through her tears, she softly asked, "How can we have a child now with everything that is going on? The Mord'Sith have taken over D'Hara and are about to take over Aydindril and the Midlands. The Keeper is trying to kill us and if we don't find the Stone of Tears, he'll take over the world."

"Kahlan, things happen when they do for a reason. While it may not be the best time to have a child, I want nothing more than to have a baby with you…whenever that time may be. You and I…we created a life together," he reassured her as he stared into her bright blue eyes, desperation building in his voice as he attempted to comfort her. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, Kahlan, with all my heart…and our daughter," he said as he cupped her face with one hand while his other hand traced down her abdomen, coming to rest against her belly.

"You are truly a rare person, Richard Cypher," she whispered, a smile spreading across her face and touching her eyes as he made her fears unexpectedly vanish. "Only you can find all the good in life when everything seems so hopeless."

"You are all that is good in life, Kahlan. You're what keeps me going, keeps me fighting, my reason for getting up each morning. And now, you've given me another reason," he lovingly replied as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, gently caressing them, just tasting and enjoying her.

Kahlan ran her hands over his back before pulling his shirt free from his pants, raising it over his head and discarding it. Richard closed his eyes, relishing the feel of his lover's touch as she lightly ran her fingers over his smooth chest, tracing his muscles. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his ear, her warm breath sending tingles down his spine and causing arousal to burn in the pit of his stomach.

"I love you, Richard," she breathed before pressing her lips against his, her hands massaging the smooth planes of his muscled back. She softly kissed down his chin and along his jaw, pausing to caress her cheek gently against the prickly stubble on his face.

Caressing her arms, Richard groaned with the hot rush of arousal he felt burning through his body. Unable to control his need to be inside of her any longer, he found her lips and frantically began kissing her, desperate to drink in every ounce of her essence.

Richard began to work feverishly along her jaw to her ear before beginning the luscious descent down the column of her neck. His hands made quick work of her corset and skirt; her hands releasing him from his pants.

After removing the rest of their clothing, Richard paused as her eyes roamed over his lover's exquisite form, slowly drinking her in before taking her face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met; I love you, my precious Kahlan," he softly declared before softly brushing his lips across hers.

The slow, sensual kiss was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Kahlan began to pant heavily with wanton need as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of her neck, his lips caressing her soft skin as he made his way down to her breasts. Tilting her head back, Kahlan released a throaty moan as he peppered her breasts with hot wet kisses.

His strong large hands gripped her waist, kneading the muscles of her back as he began to make his way down to the soft sensitive flesh of her stomach. Getting down on his knees, Richard tenderly caressed his cheek against her belly, his warm breath making her body burn with desperate need to feel him inside of her. He lovingly kissed her belly, sending a silent message of love to their unborn child developing in her womb.

His tender, gentle love for the child they had created together brought tears to her eyes. Just when she thought she couldn't love this man any more, she found her heart spilling over with more love than she could ever imagine.

Frantic need to be one with him and to feel his warm body molded with hers drove her to her knees. Kneeling on the ground with him, she was surprised to see tears reflecting in his eyes as well. Kahlan tenderly brushed his hair from his forehead, lightly stroking his cheek. She slowly leaned in, her sweet breath tempting against his mouth. She lovingly feathered his lips with kisses, teasing his lower lip with her tongue before grazing it with her teeth.

Tender love was rapidly being replaced with fiery passion for each other as he laid her back in the soft grasses along the stream. Joining himself with his lover, Richard began to make intense passionate love to his Kahlan. For now, they could just be two lovers, giving and receiving, exploring and experiencing all that they held in their hearts for each other.

XXX

Lying in the grasses under the countless flickering stars above, Richard could scarcely believe how much he truly loved this woman lying by his side or how much she loved him in return. He had already sworn to protect her with his life, but now that she carried their child, a child created from their love, he was even more resolute in his vow.

Lying on his side propped up on his elbow, Richard couldn't tear his gaze away from his lover as she slept, memorizing every line, every curve of her delicate face. Kahlan was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. There was nothing about her that he didn't love, no one characteristic that he adored more than another. Unable to keep from touching her any longer, Richard gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face before tenderly tracing her cheek and jaw line before outlining her soft sweet lips that he worshipped.

Feeling her lover's touch, Kahlan sleepily opened her eyes, a smile touching her lips. It had been amazing making love with him, being bathed in his passionate kisses, the sensual intimacy of his flesh pressed hotly against hers, the blissful feeling of him moving in her and over her. She could feel intense longing washing over her again just at the thought of him.

"Did I sleep long?"

"No, not long at all. You need your rest, though, remember," he smiled broadly as he rested his hand on her belly, gently caressing it. "How far along are you?"

"Just a couple of weeks Zedd thought," she smiled back, savoring the loving touch of his hand over where their child was growing within her.

"So…we did this in Irica," he smirked as he leaned down, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a heated kiss of passion. The thought of making Kahlan pregnant, his seed creating life within her, caused warm desire to flood his system once more.

"Yes…if I hadn't worn that revealing nightdress, this never would have happened," she teased as she stared up at him, running her hand through his hair as he leaned over her.

"Kahlan you could have been wearing Zedd's clothes and I still would have taken you right then and there," he devilishly grinned. "Nothing would have kept from making love to you."

Kahlan grew serious as thoughts of their future began to take shape in her mind. "Richard, what are we going to do now? How am I going to be able to help you finish the quest and find the Stone of Tears?" she softly asked, worry weighing heavily in her eyes. She would do anything in her power to keep their child safe, but how could she possibly leave Richard to continue on without her?

"Kahlan, you're safety and the safety of our child is all that matters to me. When we reach Glenshire, promise me that you'll let Zedd, Cara, and I handle Kiana. I don't want her anywhere near you," he fiercely stated, anger flashing in his eyes at the thought of Kiana getting close to Kahlan.

"But Richard, I have to protect you…"

"Kahlan, I'm serious. If you want to protect me, you will stay out of danger; you'll keep yourself and our unborn child safe. If anything happened to you…I would not survive," he started to choke up as tears suddenly pooled in his eyes.

"I promise," she reluctantly sighed, moving her hand to caress his cheek again, tears collecting in her eyes as well at the thought of not going on with him.

Taking her hand from his cheek, he softly kissed her knuckles. "Once we take care of Kiana, Cara and I will continue the search for the Stone. Once the rift is sealed, I promise I'll come back to you in Aydindril."

"I just can't stand the thought of being separated from you again," she whispered, desperately trying to swallow the tears that begged for release.

"I know…I can't stand the thought either, but I promise I will do everything in my power to get back to you and our daughter just as quickly as possible. And then we won't have to be apart ever again," he heatedly affirmed. "Kahlan, I want you to be mine for all eternity; I can't continue without knowing that you are mine forever. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes at hearing him ask her to be his wife. She had never wanted anything as much as this. Barely able to find her voice, Kahlan finally whispered, "Yes…yes, I would love to be your wife."

Overcome with emotion, Richard seized her lips again, happiness as well as desire overwhelming his heart. He lovingly began to blaze a trail of hot kisses down to her abdomen. The feel of his lips caressing the sensitive skin of her stomach caused Kahlan to moan with intense desire, her hands running through his hair and holding his head to her flesh begging him not to stop. His hand began stroking her thigh as he worked his way up from her stomach to her breasts.

Moving over her, Richard began teasing her neck before rolling over, pulling her to lie on top of him. Kahlan quickly began licking and kissing his throat and along his collarbone. Richard groaned at the feel of her lips igniting his body as she licked and nipped the firm muscles of his chest.

"Kahlan…" he murmured as he tilted his head back, his breathing ragged, already hungry to taste her again. "…are you…sure…you're up…to this again?"

"If we're going to be apart for a while, I'm going to take full advantage of my future husband," she seductively whispered in his ear. He moaned with pleasure, his hands firmly gripping her hips with the intensity of his need, his body responding to the feel of his lover moving over him as she made love to him.

XXX

Mistress Kiana stood on the balcony of her quarters overlooking D'Hara. The air was crisp, the crescent moon casting a faint glow overhead. Leaning over, Kiana tightly gripped the edge of the balcony as she peered into the darkness that surrounded her.

As she cast a hungry eye over the land that she now ruled, Kiana smirked to herself. Things were falling into place just as she had planned. D'Hara was now hers; the Midlands would soon be next. No one, not the Mother Confessor, not even the Seeker would be able to stop her.

A large raven suddenly swooped in and came to rest on the balcony ledge by the Mord'Sith, cawing loudly and wildly flapping its wings. "It's about time you decided to come home. You had better have some useful information for me or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my agiel," she threatened as she began to stroke the bird's feathers.

The black bird cried even louder as Kiana tightened her grip on the bird's back, drawing it into her arms and holding it close to her body as she brought it inside her living quarters. Once inside her bedroom, Kiana set the bird on the floor. Backing away, a bright light began to glow around the bird as its shape began to shift and transform. With one last blinding flash, a tall man suddenly stood where the bird had once been.

"Saul," Kiana greeted the wizard standing before her, her gazed narrowed, a frown upon her lips. "What took you so long?"

"Patience is not your virtue, Kiana," he shot back, annoyed by her demeanor. "It took some time to find them, but I think you will be most pleased with what I have learned…"


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! We're going to have a baby! Thanks for all the comments everyone! I really do appreciate them and look forward to what you think!

**Domination**** (Chapter 4)**

The dark shadows of the room shifted intermittently as the wind blew through the trees, the leaves murmuring softly to themselves. Morning would soon arrive and there was much work to be done. Plans were already underway even though Mistress Kiana had yet to leave D'Hara. She had a very capable Sister leading the army of the Mord'Sith now occupying Glenshire; soon she would be joining them. Until then, they knew their orders and would carry them out to the absolute letter or suffer the consequences. Now was not the time for error or bad judgment. The Mord'Sith were on the precipice of ultimate power and control.

Saul had returned with very interesting news. Kiana had warned Saul not to reveal himself or do anything to the Seeker or Mother Confessor under any condition. He had been sent strictly on a fact finding mission and was ordered to not deviate from it for any reason.

The intriguing news he brought could definitely be useful in her campaign to take over the Midlands. It all depended on how she chose to use it to her advantage. She could make the Mother Confessor and Seeker suffer endless torment if she wished or end their misery with the snap of her fingers. How far would the Seeker go to protect his lover and their unborn child? What would the Mother Confessor be willing to sacrifice for her Seeker and the child she carried? The possibilities were endless.

Fastening the final button on her deep crimson outfit, she ran her hand over the smooth form-fitting leather. Looking back at the man still sleeping soundly in her bed, she huffed in irritation, her mouth twisted into a sneer. Men could be so useless at times. They had their function of course in instances like these, but they were always so inferior in every way.

"If you don't want to feel a cold agiel slammed into your back, you had better get ready now. We leave within the hour," Kiana hissed as she moved past the bed to her dressing table. Wizard or no wizard, Kiana was not about to put her plans on hold for any man, not even one that shared her bed.

Saul grunted his acknowledgement before finally stirring awake. He groaned as he sat up on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his thick black hair. Kiana could take him to the ultimate heights of pleasure, but the morning after always felt like he had wrestled with a gar and lost miserably. Kiana was, however, always worth the pain. It never stopped him from returning to her bed for more.

"Coming, my love," he grumbled, rolling his eyes as he hung his head trying to shake the sleepy fog from his brain.

Kiana strode towards the wizard sitting on the edge of her bed, a smile creeping across her face. Running her finger lightly under his chin, she gently lifted his head to look her in the eye. Moving to stand between his legs, Kiana leaned in close, brushing her lips temptingly against his. Saul moaned with delighted arousal at her affectionate attention so early in the morning. She was usually all business the morning after a long sweaty night of intimacy. He quickly responded, though, grasping her petite waist and pulling her closer to him.

Kiana suddenly bit down on his lip, drawing blood and causing him to jerk back in shock and pain. "You know you're nothing more than a play thing to me," Kiana seductively whispered as she pulled his face back to hers, dragging her tongue across his lips to taste him. Licking the blood from his lip, Kiana pulled back. "I can have you disemboweled at any moment I wish…_my love_."

Saul internally trembled at the ferocity of her words as he watched her stroll from the room. He did know that she could eliminate him at her whim, but somehow she had managed to seduce him and he couldn't break free from her allure or the pleasure she could bring him. He had always heard that Mord'Sith were the best lovers, that they knew things that other women didn't know in how to bring a man to unimaginable heights of ecstasy. Kiana had managed to prove all those rumors true and then some.

He believed a part of him had truly fallen in love with this beautiful calculating woman. She had fascinated and enchanted him from the moment he had first laid eyes on her. He also knew deep down that she would be his untimely death. He was going to die either way so he had decided months ago that he was going to enjoy himself until that fateful moment arrived.

Groaning under his breath as he lowered his feet to the cold stone floor, Saul gingerly made his way to where he had left his clothes hours earlier. Running a hand over the various bruises that covered his arms and trunk, he knew that if Kiana didn't kill him in one of her infamous furious tirade, she would most definitely kill him in her bed.

A tall, handsome man with shoulder length wavy black hair, dark hazel eyes and broad shoulders, Saul was by no means someone to threaten, being a powerful Wizard of the Second Order. He knew, though, that his magical powers were no match for a Mord'Sith. His handsome good looks could have won him the affections of any woman in D'Hara or the Midlands for that matter, but he had fallen for Kiana and no other woman would ever compare.

He shuddered to think that death could possibly be lurking just around the next corner or that Kiana could dispose of him at any moment. Thirty was such a young age to lose one's life. But, if he survived to see Kiana gain control of all three territories, then perhaps he could convince her to let him rule by her side.

His thoughts began to drift back to what he had seen just hours earlier. The Mother Confessor standing by the water, tears spilling down her cheeks. The Seeker finding her, talking so tenderly to her as he drew her into his arms. Her confession to him that she carried his child.

The depth of love that he saw emanating between them had caused him to stand mesmerized; watching in amazement the love that surrounded and enveloped them. He had never seen a love like theirs. It was so complete and absolute, so pure and beautiful to behold.

Even though disguised as a raven, Saul had felt like an intruder who had been granted an uninvited glimpse into the deep passionate love that smoldered between the two lovers. In that moment, he had forgotten that it was the Mother Confessor and the Seeker, that these two people were his sworn enemies. For a brief second, Saul even felt a twinge of regret for the agonizing horror that was looming in their near future.

Shaking off the momentary guilt, he had quietly made his escape as the Seeker began to kiss his lover. While making his way back to D'Hara and Kiana, Saul had wondered what it would be like to experience a love like the Seeker and Confessor; to feel that intimate, all-consuming love with Kiana. Did he truly love Kiana the way the Seeker did his Confessor? At times in the past, Saul felt that he did, but now after seeing it displayed so openly before him, he wasn't so sure.

Did Kiana feel anything for him at all? Saul knew that she did not possess the magnitude of love that the Mother Confessor held for her Seeker, but did Kiana feel anything for him? They had been together for several months now so he must mean something to her, something more than just a lover to occupy her bed.

Fastening his belt around his robe, Saul began to wonder what it would be like to have a child with Kiana. Would she be the least bit excited? Would she marry him if that happened or even keep the child? Feeling a sudden warm rush in his heart, Saul was startled to feel the happiness that sudden washed over him at the thought of having a child with Kiana. It was something that he had never thought about, had never occurred to him. It was something he would have to consider, but not now.

Choosing to cling to a future with Kiana rather than an untimely death, Saul hurriedly found his boots and put them on. He surely didn't want to infuriate his lover or keep her waiting. That would certainly speed up his demise. Although, if he was the father of her child, would Kiana be so quick to eliminate him? He just hoped in the end that he knew what he was doing.

XXX

Richard kept a vigilant eye on Kahlan who was walking ahead of him with Cara. They were still a good three days walk to Aydindril, at least a day or more to Glenshire. The Seeker's mind was swimming with so many thoughts and emotions. Elation, amazement, shock, love, fear, worry. He wanted nothing more than to be a good husband to Kahlan, to take care of her and love her for the rest of their lives; to be a good father to their children. Kahlan deserved nothing but the absolute best. Could he really give her what she deserved?

Casting a sidelong look at his grandson, Zedd smiled to himself as he noticed Richard deep in thought, his gazed focused on Kahlan, his brow furrowed with worry. Zedd had begun to suspect that something more that ayon poisoning was going on with Kahlan when she had started vomiting yesterday morning. During their day of travel, he had been able to walk alone with Kahlan and talk to her privately about her symptoms.

Kahlan had initially scoffed at the idea of being with child, but had begun to consider it more as the day had wore on. When they had been left alone to set up camp, she had asked Zedd to use his magic to see if she was pregnant. When he had told her the news, Kahlan had become upset as worry about Richard and continuing with him on his mission gripped her. She knew that Richard would never allow her to continue the quest if she was pregnant.

Zedd had told her that she couldn't continue on with the quest in her condition and was going to have to tell Richard soon. He knew how fiercely protective Kahlan was of Richard and how difficult it would be for him to continue his search for the Stone without her. Richard would never allow her to continue with him, the necessity of protecting Kahlan being foremost in Richard's heart. Zedd had reminded her that as one of only two living Confessors, the need to continue her line was of dire necessity.

Zedd had been overjoyed for Richard and Kahlan and the child they were going to have, but his happiness was mixed with overwhelming sorrow. These two loved ones deserved a chance to build a life and a family together. They had both sacrificed so much for the welfare of others, had put themselves in the face of danger and potential death countless times. He hoped they would still have that chance with so much peril lying in wait for them in the days to come.

"You're going to go cross-eyed if you keep staring at her like that, my boy," Zedd chuckled as he clapped his grandson on the back, startling Richard out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I can't help it, Zedd," Richard smiled broadly at his grandfather. "I can hardly believe Kahlan and I are going to have a baby." The Seeker's face practically glowed with love and excited anticipation as he spoke the words.

"I'm truly happy for you both," Zedd replied. "Was Kahlan sick again this morning?"

"I'm afraid so," he muttered still absorbed by his thoughts, questions barraging his mind. "How much longer do you think Kahlan will be sick like this?"

"It's difficult to say. Confessors react differently than a normal woman when it comes to being pregnant. I'm afraid there can be a wide range of symptoms that can go along with this. We'll just have to wait and see how Kahlan reacts to it."

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

"It would be too dangerous for the baby; it's best to stick with herbal remedies for now."

"Once we stop Kiana, I would like you to stay with Kahlan in Aydindril while Cara and I continue the search for the Stone. I don't want Kahlan in any more danger than she has to be," he breathed heavily with the weight of his concern.

"I will protect her with my life," he reassured his grandson.

"I know; thank you, Zedd," he replied. "I've asked Kahlan to marry me."

"And what did she say?"

"She said yes," he chuckled as he stopped to eye his grandfather, initially startled by Zedd's question. Seeing the mischievous gleam in the old Wizard's eye, Richard shook his head as they continued following the Mother Confessor and Mord'Sith.

Walking in comfortable silence for several minutes, Richard finally revealed to his grandfather the fears that he had been harboring in his heart. "Zedd, what if I can't protect her?" he softly asked, not taking his eyes off his lover as she walked ahead of them talking with Cara.

Watching her walk, the fluid movement of her hips, the uplifting sound of her laughter, the twinkle in her eye as she cast a glance at him over her shoulder – she was just so mesmerizing to behold, taking the very breath from his lungs. He had never felt such an intense overpowering love for anyone until he had met her. And now she was with child…his child.

"Richard, I have no doubt in my mind that you are more than capable of protecting Kahlan and your child. Just remember, you are not alone. Cara and I will do everything in our power to keep her safe," he promised, patting his grandson's back.

"Hey, you two!" Cara called out to them. "The pregnant Confessor needs to rest. We're stopping here for lunch."

Discovering they again had come to a stop as they talked, Richard and Zedd turned at the sound of the Mord'Sith's voice to see that Kahlan and Cara had taken a detour from the trail to rest along a quiet river lined with trees. Richard smiled to himself at Cara's sudden protectiveness of Kahlan which had grown considerably since making their announcement just earlier that morning.

"I'm going to hunt for some game I saw over towards that forest. Make sure she rests," Cara instructed them before heading out.

"Yes, Ma'am; I'll personally see to it," Richard smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. Cara had abruptly become so mothering. It was an interesting transformation to witness to say the least.

"I'm sure you will," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"And if you'll excuse me, I believe I saw an orchard with some very delicious fruit growing over in that direction. I'll be back shortly," Zedd hungrily announced as Richard made his way towards Kahlan who was kneeling down at the river's edge to fill the water skins.

"How are you doing?" Richard asked as he knelt down beside her to help.

"I'm fine; just a little tired that's all," she looked up with a soft smile.

"Here, let me take care of these while you rest," he offered as he took the skin from her hands.

"Richard, I'm pregnant, not helpless," she lightly chuckled at his over protectiveness. This was going to be a long nine months if he kept this up.

"I know, but I can't have my future wife thinking that I'm not taking proper care of her," he teased, love shining in his brown eyes.

"I would never think that of you. Why don't you help me fill the water skins and then we can both rest together while we wait for Zedd and Cara to return."

"Bargain struck," he quickly decided, more than delighted at the thought of holding Kahlan in his arms under the comforting shade of the tall trees lining the river.

Settling his back against the trunk of a large tree, Richard held his hand out to Kahlan. Taking his hand, Kahlan settled down close beside him, leaning into his waiting arms. Resting her head against his chest, Kahlan smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, curling up into his warm embrace. Nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, she breathed deeply, inhaling the woodsy scent that was her Richard, her future husband and the father of her child.

Kahlan thought that she had never been happier than she was at that moment. As Richard gently stroked her hair and held her in his arms, Kahlan could scarcely believe she was going to marry the man she loved more than life and that she was carrying his child.

As sleep rapidly began to claim her, Kahlan sighed contentedly despite the wave of nausea that assaulted her at any given moment. All they had to do was stop Kiana, find the Stone, seal the rift and defeat the Keeper. Then, she and Richard could be married and raise the family they so desperately wanted together.

Richard closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the top of Kahlan's head. He gently stroked her long, beautiful hair that he loved, his hand gliding over the soft silky strands. Leaning his head back, he couldn't help the smile that crept to his lips. He had never been as happy in his entire life as he was at that moment. The woman he loved was sleeping in his arms, the child they had lovingly created developing within her. He could hardly believe that she was going to be his wife.

As sleep began to claim him as well, Richard couldn't fathom what he had ever done to deserve a woman like Kahlan. Whatever it was, he steadfastly resolved to treasure and protect her at any cost.

As the Seeker and Mother Confessor slept contentedly under the shade of the trees, they were unaware of the eyes that were watching their every move…

* I can never leave them alone and let them be happy, can I? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Uh-oh! You knew I couldn't let them be happy for too long…

**Domination**** (Chapter 5)**

Feeling a boot insistently nudging his leg, Richard reluctantly opened his eyes to see Cara standing over him, her eyes narrowed with apprehension. "What's wrong?" Richard faintly mumbled, not wanting to wake Kahlan until necessary.

"Where's Zedd?" she quietly asked, looking away from the Seeker to scan the surrounding area. The breeze was softly shifting the tall grasses of the plains, causing them to gently bow to and fro. The birds that had been singing happily when they had arrived at this spot had since grown silent.

"He went towards that grove of trees to pick some fruit," he whispered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tree. Richard relished the feel of Kahlan lying against him, wishing it would never end. He tightened his embrace on her as she softly stirred in his arms, but did not wake.

"He's not there," she flatly stated.

"What do you mean he's not there?"

"Am I speaking High D'Haran?" she finally cried in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air with a huff. "I mean Zedd is not there!"

"Well, he's around here somewhere," Richard muttered irritably, annoyed with the intrusion.

Hearing their voices, Kahlan drowsily raised her head to look up at Cara. "What's going on?"

"Zedd is missing," Cara announced as she ran her fingertips along the agiel resting ready at her hip. Something else besides Zedd's disappearance was beginning to make the little hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just needed some time to himself," Richard grumbled as he attempted to pull Kahlan back against him.

Resisting his pull, Kahlan placed a hand on his chest. "We probably should go check on him, Richard."

"Fine, but you'll both be embarrassed when we find him tending to the call of nature," he informed them as he released his hold on Kahlan and stood to his feet.

Approaching the line of fruit trees, they began to search the area for their friend. Finding no sign of him as they made their way among the thick grove of trees, apprehension began to tug at Richard's mind as he began to sense that something was truly wrong.

Resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, Richard abruptly froze as he scanned the area for signs of his grandfather, listening intently for any sounds that might provide clues as to what had happened.

Tree branches swayed gently in the breeze while the leaves made a soft rustling sound. The rest of the woods had suddenly grown eerily quiet. The only other sound Richard heard was his own breathing and his heart beginning to pulsate in his ears, an uneasiness of impending trouble creeping over him.

Kneeling down on one knee, Kahlan picked up a piece of fruit. "I found a half-eaten pear over here…it's still fresh," she murmured as she continued to scan the vicinity around her.

"Zedd would never leave good food behind unless he was taken against his will," Cara muttered under her breath as she kicked a fallen pear out of her way.

Hearing the familiar ring of the Sword of Truth, Kahlan swiftly drew her daggers while Cara flipped her agiels into her waiting hands. Stealthily moving through the orchard, Richard's breathing became shallow as they warily searched for their friend, knowing that at any moment they could be under attack. Zedd was missing and whoever had taken him could still be here hiding in the thick cover of bushes and trees, watching their every move.

They each treaded silently under the cover of the trees that surrounded them, hugging the trunks and peering guardedly into the dense woods on the other side of the orchard for signs of impending attack. Richard led the trio, firmly gripping his sword, his gaze narrowed as perspiration began to collect on his furrowed brow. His muscles were tense, his jaw clenched with anger and worry.

Cara followed closely at his heels, her eyes darting back and forth as her glare intensified. Her cat-like moves were fluid, her heart beginning to race with the expectation of a fight. She had the definite feeling they were being watched but had been unable to identify who or where up until now.

Kneeling down, Cara cautiously examined the tracks before her. "Mord'Sith," she hissed to Richard who stopped to kneel beside her. Cara immediately lifted her viper gaze from the tracks on the ground to the trees before them, her fingers gently running over the familiar tracks. "They're close by too."

Kahlan, who was several hundred feet behind the Seeker and Mord'Sith, moved silently with her usual graceful movement. The nausea and fatigue had rapidly been shoved aside by her concern for Zedd. She kept a light grasp on her daggers, prepared to flip them around in her hands when the moment arrived. Her eyes were bright flickering flames of blue magic, hinting at the power that flowed forcefully through her Confessor blood.

Hearing the light snapping of a twig behind her, Kahlan immediately halted her movement. Whirling around, Kahlan found herself facing three Mord'Sith, their agiels in hand and prepared for a fight.

"What have you done with Zedd?" Kahlan spat out, anger burning her every word. Her daggers fairly danced in her hands in preparation for battle.

"You'll soon find out when you join him, Confessor," a flaxen Mord'Sith mocked as a smile spread across her thin face.

"We'll just see about that," Kahlan breathed heavily as she tightened her grip on her daggers and raced headlong towards Zedd's captures.

Richard turned at the sound of voices, the site of Kahlan in a deadly fight with a trio of Mord'Sith causing panic to seize his heart. "KAHLAN!"

Kahlan's heart began to race, her blood surging through her veins, the sound of Richard screaming her name still echoing in her ears. _"Don't let them hurt the baby." _The thought was like a mantra repeating without pause in her mind. She skillfully sliced her daggers at the flaxen Mord'Sith who evaded the first swing of her weapon, but not the second as the dagger sliced her arm, causing her to drop her agiel.

"_Protect the baby!"_

Kahlan leapt backwards, avoiding a lunging attack from a second Mord'Sith. With a lift of her leg, the Confessor kicked her attacker, connecting the heel of her boot with the woman's jaw, causing a sickening cracking sound to emanate. The Mord'Sith fell to the ground stunned, holding her broken jaw while blood poured from her mouth.

"_Don't hurt my baby!"_

Kahlan leaned over her, seething with rage for the attack on her, her baby, and her loved ones. Quickly slicing the Mord'Sith's throat, Kahlan stood to her feet to find an agiel slammed forcefully into the back of her head. The pain that erupted throughout her body was blinding, causing her to drop her daggers. As she fell grabbing her head, the paralyzing pain continued as the agiel followed her to the ground.

"_No! The baby!"_

Richard again screamed her name, the sight of her being attacked fueling his fury. As Richard rushed to Kahlan's rescue, Cara was swiftly greeted by the third Mord'Sith who had left her companion to take on her former Sister of the Agiel.

"Cara."

"Nikka," Cara hissed with disdain, a sneer on her face.

"It's not too late to return to our side, Cara. Kiana will soon control all three territories. You could be part of the glory of the Mord'Sith once again," Nikka attempted to entice her former Sister of the Agiel as they continued to warily circle each other, agiels gripped tightly in hand as they stared menacingly at each other.

"Kiana is an over confident fool. We will stop her and you will die along with her," Cara flatly stated, clenching her teeth as she jabbed Nikka in the abdomen with her agiel.

Nikka immediately jerked away from the assault of the deadly weapon. Swinging her agiel, Nikka narrowly missed connecting with Cara's jaw. Cara continued her assault with a vengeance, connecting her agiels with her opponent's heart and abdomen, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Don't worry; Kiana will be following you to the Underworld shortly," Cara spat out as she intensified the magic of the agiel, stopping her Sister's heart.

Watching Kahlan fall to the ground on all fours, Richard sprinted towards her, the Sword of Truth practically gleaming with his surging rage. "Get away from her!" he seethed with a white-hot anger.

The second Mord'Sith released her agiel from Kahlan's head as she spun around to greet the enraged Seeker. Thrusting her agiel at him, Richard skillfully dodged the attack, swinging his sword and almost slicing her in two.

The Mord'Sith righted herself before lunging towards the Seeker once more, swinging her agiels like knives in an attempt to establish a connection with her weapon. Struggling to avoid the deadly agiels, Richard narrowly missed one coming straight for his heart. Spinning around, he swung his sword in an arch, chopping off her long braid close to her head.

Cursing with rage, the Mord'Sith attacked with renewed vengeance as she threw herself at the Seeker. As Richard spun to counter her attack, Kahlan suddenly reached around from behind the Mord'Sith, grabbing her and pressing her dagger to her throat. Breathing heavily Kahlan spat out, "Now, where is Zedd?"

Richard kept his sword pointed menacingly at the Mord'Sith's heart as his Confessor held the smaller woman tightly to her from behind. "Answer her!" he shouted, his eyes practically glowing with the rage that was tenuously being held at bay.

"The Wizard will have the pleasure of meeting Mistress Kiana in a matter of hours. There is no way you can stop us. Aydindril and the Midlands will soon be ours."

"Over my dead body," Kahlan seethed, her breath a heated hiss in the Mord'Sith's ear.

"Mistress Kiana would have it no other way. She has a lengthy, excruciating death planned for you, Mother Confessor," she arrogantly taunted.

Hearing Kiana's plans to murder Kahlan caused Richard's rage to nearly explode inside of him, the shaky grip he held on it coming close to splintering all together. He could not let any harm come to Kahlan or their child.

Seeing his eyes blazing with fury and fear, Kahlan knew she had to end it now. It had been difficult watching him struggle to control his rage before with the Minders. She didn't want to do anything to cause him pain or to completely lose control again. Besides, they weren't going to get anything useful out of the Mord'Sith anyway.

Quickly slicing her throat, Kahlan shoved the Mord'Sith's body to the ground. Sheathing her daggers, she suddenly found herself enveloped in her Seeker's arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice ragged with anger and concern.

"My head is killing me, but I'm fine," she murmured against his chest, his arms holding her securely to him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, comforting and reassuring her lover.

Pulling back, he took her face in his hands, staring intently into her eyes. "Don't you ever do anything like that again! You scared me half to death."

"Richard, what was I suppose to do? There were three Mord'Sith behind me. I couldn't just stand back and let them attack you."

"I know, Kahlan…I…I just…" he finally choked out, his voice raw with emotion. "I just hate seeing you put in danger all the time…especially now that you're carrying our child." He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. How could he further endanger Kahlan and their unborn child and at the same time not abandon Zedd?

"Richard, we have to go after Zedd. It's that simple," Kahlan unwaveringly stated, her eyes set like steel. She could see the internal war that was being fought in her lover's heart. There was no question in the Mother Confessor's mind as to what she would do. She would stay by her Seeker's side and see this through to its end, whatever that might be.

"Kahlan…" Richard started but was unable to finish because of the sudden lump that formed in his throat.

"We have no choice. I'll be careful; I promise," she firmly stated. "It'll be okay," she reassured him with a soft smile, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Alright," he finally relented with a deep sigh. "But stay close to me or Cara. If we're attacked again, I want you out of the way. Do you hear me?"

"We better get moving before we lose their trail," Kahlan replied as she walked away from him, avoiding having to make a promise she knew she'd never be able to keep. Pregnant or not, there was no way she would ever be able to sit back and watch her loved ones being harmed.

"Kahlan!" Richard called after her as he watched her walk back to where they had left their things. How would he be able to fight knowing that she was right there in the heat of battle with him?

"Pregnant or not, do you really think you'll be able to keep the Mother Confessor from joining in a fight?" Cara scoffed as she strode past the Seeker to follow Kahlan.

Placing his sword back into his scabbard, Richard could only shake his head in frustration; her stubbornness was going to be the death of him. He had to get Kahlan as far away from Kiana as possible before the Mord'Sith took her away from him forever.

"Spirits help me," he breathed to himself.

XXX

They travelled the rest of the day with no further signs of Zedd or the Mord'Sith who had abducted him. With the setting of the sun and growing darkness, Richard had reluctantly decided to call off the search for the night and set up camp.

Richard sat on a rock crushing some herbs, watching Kahlan who sat by the campfire deep in thought as she stirred the stew for their dinner. She was trying her best to hide the exhaustion that was apparent in her lovely features. Richard knew that the fight with the Mord'Sith a few hours ago had drained her considerably.

Kahlan stared into the fire absorbed in her own thoughts as she made the stew. Even though overjoyed with the thought of carrying Richard's child, Kahlan still couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of guilt and dread that gnawed at her. She wanted to be able to stay close to Richard and the others, to help them find Zedd, defeat Kiana, and finish the quest. Being with child brought all those desires and responsibilities to a screeching halt.

She felt so helpless and useless to Richard and the others. She couldn't perform her duties as the Mother Confessor, protector to the Seeker. Every fight she engaged in could end her unborn child's life. She knew that today's entanglement with the Mord'Sith had rattled Richard considerably. It had rattled her too, but she'd had no choice. She was not about to stand by and watch Richard and Cara be slaughtered. She was fraught with so many emotions and worries that it tore at her heart and threatened the joy of being expectant parents, the sweet anticipation of becoming Richard's wife.

"Kahlan, what's wrong?"

Kahlan was shaken from her internal struggle by a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. Looking up from the fire, she found herself staring into the concerned brown eyes of her lover who was suddenly kneeling before her. "Oh, nothing…I'm fine," she lied, not wanting to upset him. Richard was thrilled with the idea of being a father; she didn't want to do anything to take that away from him.

"Kahlan, I've told you before; you may be good at reading people, but you're not a very good liar," he softly smiled as he helped her to her feet and led her to a fallen log to sit. "Here, drink this."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to keep it down…" she started, warily looking at the offered cup. Just smelling the food cooking over the fire was enough to send waves of nausea washing over her.

"It's an herbal tea that my father used to make for me when I was sick. Try it; it may help," he gently urged her. "Besides, you have to keep your strength up especially now that you have to eat for two."

Seeing the love and concern reflecting in his eyes, Kahlan couldn't resist him any longer. As she reached for the offered cup, Richard teasingly pulled it back, causing her to lean that much closer to him. Taking advantage of her suddenly closer proximity, Richard quickly captured her lips in a kiss.

He loved the taste of her, her soft lips lovingly caressing his own. Running a hand through her luscious hair, Richard felt his anxieties begin to fade away as his desire rapidly began to rise. The affect Kahlan had on him physically, mentally, and emotionally never ceased to amaze him. He happily welcomed it, allowing it to consume him. He loved these quiet little moments when they could just be together expressing their love for one another, comforting each other when things seemed so hopeless.

"Alright you two; isn't this what got you into trouble in the first place?"

Reluctantly pulling out of their tender kiss, Kahlan closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead to his, releasing a soft sigh. "It's the best kind of trouble to get into," she admitted as she opened her eyes, giving her Seeker her special smile.

Richard softly chuckled, leaning in for another kiss before releasing his hold on her. "No other trouble I'd rather be in," he readily agreed with a smile of his own.

"You two are pathetic," Cara sighed with a frown as she shook her head in amazement. "I'm going to check the perimeter to make sure we're not being followed," she informed them as she disappeared back into the woods.

"Why don't you get some rest before dinner; you look exhausted," he reached up to caress her cheek. Even though he loved the fact that Kahlan was carrying his child, it hurt him to see her struggling so much. He wanted to be able to take away all the exhaustion and the nausea that accompanied it. And Zedd had warned him that this might only be the beginning.

"Richard, I'm fine…" she began to argue.

"No arguing; you're not charming your way out of it this time," he replied with a soft chuckle.

"You're quite stubborn, you know that Cypher?" she informed him, covering her mouth as she attempted to suppress a yawn. "Are you going to be like this the whole nine months?"

"Yes," he firmly said. "Someone has to take care of you."

"I wouldn't want anyone else," she murmured as she lightly grazed her lips enticingly against his, causing him to immediately flush with desire.

The soft kisses she was whispering upon his lips were beginning to drive him crazy. Cradling her head in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers, relishing the feel and the taste of his lover. "I love you, Kahlan; don't ever forget that," he whispered, brushing his nose softly against hers.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat and waddling around in a few months?" she hesitantly asked, somewhat concerned that he would still find her attractive and desirable in the later months of her pregnancy.

"Kahlan, I will only love you more if that were even possible," he breathlessly confessed. "There is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you."

As they began to lose all sense of control, their passionate exchange was brought to an unexpected end by a bone-chilling scream that suddenly pierced the night air…


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the review everyone! You guys are awesome! I really do appreciate you taking the time to leave them. They mean a lot! :)

**Domination**** (Chapter 6)**

Being led through the elegant halls of the Sovereign's Palace of Glenshire, Zedd found his predicament becoming more perilous with every passing moment. Like uninvited red ants at a meal, there were Mord'Sith roaming freely throughout the palace. The site of so many of the red leather clad demons made him shudder. Each with a scowl or a curse upon her lips, the Sisters of the Agiel were busily following their orders, leading prisoners, or carrying dead bodies out of the palace. Zedd discretely scanned the area for possible escape routes when he was suddenly shoved in the back.

"Keep moving, old man!"

The Wizard stumbled a few steps before finally righting himself, grumbling under his breath. His hands ached from being bound tightly together behind his back preventing him from using his magic to escape. The ropes burned as they dug into the delicate skin of his wrists. He had been picking pears when had found himself on the wrong end of two agiels. He had attempted to put up a fight, firing a blast of Wizard's fire at one of the Mord'Sith as he was falling to the ground, but had harmlessly scorched a tree instead.

The Mord'Sith had quickly overtaken him, swiftly binding his hands and mouth before he could use his magic again or call out for help. They had dragged him into the woods just as Richard, Kahlan, and Cara had arrived in the orchard to look for him.

Dazed and with an agiel less than inch from his throat, Zedd had to stand helplessly by as three of the Mord'Sith had silently circled back around to attack Kahlan from behind. Everything inside of him wanted to warn her, to keep her from being harmed, but he knew he would be no help to his friends if he was dead. If he could get inside the Mord'Sith ranks and get close to Kiana, he might be able to gain some useful information or possibly stop her himself without the others' safety being further jeopardized.

Now as he was being shoved through the Mord'Sith occupied Palace in Glenshire, Zedd was beginning to question his original plan. He just hoped he knew what he was doing. Even if he could get his hands free, his magic was virtually useless in the company of Mord'Sith. He just wished that he had remembered that fact earlier.

"Stop delaying the inevitable, Wizard! There is no escape for you; Mistress Kiana has already decided your fate," the brusque Mord'Sith following behind him growled as she shoved her agiel into his ribs.

Zedd cried out in agony as the weapon's powerful magic tore through every fiber of his muscles, sending bolts of electrifying pain shooting through his body, causing him to stumble. Unable to catch himself, he crashed into the cold marble floor only to be suddenly yanked to his feet by his robe collar.

Struggling mightily against the vice-like grip on him, Zedd kicked his legs out in an attempt to take his guards down with him. The intense pain of an agiel pressed against his head caused him to scream again, his skull feeling as if it was about to shatter. The agiel's affects caused him to collapse to the marble floor again, writhing in agony. The Wizard found himself jerked back to his feet by his tightly bound hands.

Zedd's breath was coming out in short gasps as he tried desperately to block out the lingering pain that still burned through his head and body. His legs felt weak and trembled under his weight, threatening to fail him at any moment. He tried twisting his hands free from the ropes that securely held him, but it was no use. He was their prisoner…at least for now.

He and his entourage of Mord'Sith guards suddenly came to a stop before ornately decorated doors that stood grandly at the end of the corridor. The Mord'Sith standing guard opened the doors, allowing the small party entrance. Stepping over the threshold, Zedd was astounded by the great meeting hall. He had heard rumors of the Sovereign's Palace and its luxurious splendor, but seeing it now for himself, he decided those rumors paled in comparison to the real thing.

The cream colored walls were covered with ornately decorated tapestries each depicting a scene of Glenshire's proud history and rise to prominence in the Midlands. Zedd gazed at each tapestry as he passed, noting the gold plates that chronicled each prominent event, giving guests a brief glimpse into Glenshire's past. The Battle of Batton. Surviving the Great Flood of Wilhelm River. The Crane Wars. The Visit of Mother Confessor Adrianna. The Marriage of Sovereign Sterling to Lady Whitcomb.

Each tapestry was separated by large stain-glass windows that nearly stretched the height of the wall. The ceiling gently vaulted to a dizzying height, adding to the magnificence of the room. Zedd stared in awe of the splendor that surrounded him. As his gaze left the decorated walls, a large throne of gold at the end of the great hall caught his eye. The velvet curtain that hung on the wall behind the throne was like a waterfall of deep purple, cascading and pooling luxuriantly on the gray marble floor. Candelabras made of gold sat on either side of the throne, their long curving arms conveying elegance and grace as they held the delicate candles with flames that danced brightly.

A beautiful woman dressed in crimson leather sat perched upon the opulent throne that was lined with red rubies. She bestowed an air of complete control and absolute power. Her long auburn hair was pulled tightly into a neat braid that hung down her back. Her face was slender, her thin lips painted scarlet, her bright emerald eyes flashing with arrogance and icy contempt.

To the woman's left stood a tall man with shoulder length wavy black hair. His eyes were a cold dark blue that sent chills down Zedd's spine. There was something about the man that made his skin crawl and put his senses on high alert.

Zedd came to an abrupt halt as his eyes drifted to the left of the man and noticed a head resting on a spike. It was the Sovereign's head. His eyes wide in horror, his ashen face a picture of sheer fright, his graying hair matted with blood, his mouth hanging open as if ready to scream a warning to the Wizard.

Noticing the look of shock on Zedd's face, Kiana said, "Welcome Wizard; I see you have met Sovereign Sterling. I apologize for his lack of manners, but as you can see, he's a bit speechless."

Turning his attention to the woman now standing at the throne, Zedd's eyes narrowed into a glare. "The Sovereign was a good man. You had no right murdering him like that."

"Oh, I have every right. You see, I rule D'Hara and now Glenshire. It will only be a matter of time before I have taken Aydindril from Kahlan Amnell and then the Midlands will be mine as well," she grimly laid out her plans before him.

"You're foolish if you think that the Seeker and Mother Confessor will let you get away with it," Zedd stared in amazement.

"When I'm through with the Mother Confessor and the Seeker, they are going to wish I had been as kind to them as I was to the Sovereign," Kiana practically purred as she strutted down the five steps to the floor so she could stand before the great Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. "I could have easily taken all four of you at once if I had wished, but I have a plan and I'm afraid you are just a pawn in my game of domination."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but don't count on me being a willing participant in whatever game you plan on playing," Zedd eyed the Mord'Sith that began to pace back and forth before him, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's not you who will be playing the game. No, the game will ultimately be for the Seeker to play," she informed the Wizard, a wicked gleam in her eye as she came to a stop before him.

XXX

Rushing through the trees, branches were shoved out of the way, some snapping from the force, brush being trampled by their boots. Sword gripped tightly in hand, Richard kept a close eye on the woman running beside him. Worry about what had happened to Cara as well as Zedd was weighing heavily on both of their minds.

They both came to sudden stop in a small clearing when they found a Mord'Sith lying face down on the ground. Richard cautiously approached her, sword extended and ready for a trap. Using his boot, he warily shoved the lifeless body over. The woman was dead, a large bloody wound on the side of her head, likely from Cara's agiel.

By the looks of the area, Cara had obviously put up quite a fight, but had ultimately been overtaken. Cursing under his breath, Richard sheathed his sword as realization rapidly sunk in. Kiana was methodically taking them one by one.

Desperation instantly seized his heart as Richard stared at Kahlan who was standing by the Mord'Sith's body looking for signs of Cara. Kahlan looked up, her eyes locking with Richard's. The look of sheer panic that reflected in his eyes was like a dagger to her heart causing her chest to tighten with anguish. She had never seen such a look in his eyes before. It made her shutter as she searched his face for answers.

"Kahlan, we have to get out of here now!" Richard adamantly stated as he swiftly strode to her and grabbed her hand.

"What is it, Richard?" she apprehensively asked as he pulled her from the small clearing.

"It's Kiana. She's taking us one by one," he heatedly informed her, anger ablaze in his soul.

"We have to go after Zedd and Cara."

"I will once I have taken you to some place safe."

"Richard, you can't go after Kiana by yourself! I won't let you!" Kahlan exclaimed in disbelief, yanking her hand free from his grasp as she came to a sudden stop, fear immediately sweeping through her like a gust of wind almost knocking her off her feet.

"Kahlan, I am not about to lose you or our baby! On this, I will not yield!" Richard shouted as he spun on his heel to face his Confessor, his chest heaving with anger, his face full of anguish. He hadn't meant to yell at her, but he couldn't control the fury and terror that was steadily eating at his heart, twisting and tearing at it.

"Alright, Richard," she whispered, stunned by his outburst. His words were like a blow to her stomach, twisting it into knots; the thought of him going against Kiana by himself making her sick enough to vomit again, this time from the thought of losing him than the pregnancy.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan…I just…I can't lose you. I won't lose you," he softly said as he stepped close to her, the tips of his boots touching hers, his nose softly caressing hers as his hands tenderly stroked her arms. "You're my whole world. I never want to return to a life that doesn't include you."

"I can't lose you either," she murmured, pressing her face into his chest, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Don't make me a widower before we're even married, Cypher."

Richard softly chuckled as he hugged her, pulling her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go before reluctantly releasing his hold on her. "Let's pack up camp and we'll decide where to take you before I head to Glenshire."

"I'm still not happy about this, Richard. Please don't leave me to raise our daughter alone," she replied as tears began to spill down her fair cheeks.

"Hey, it'll be alright, I promise. There is nothing that could keep me from coming back to you and our daughter," he softly said, cradling her face with his hands. Leaning in, he began to softly kiss away her tears. "I love you, Kahlan," he murmured.

"I love you too."

"Come, let's keep moving," he told her, taking her hand in his again, entwining his fingers with hers. Leading her through the forest, Richard kept a cautious eye out for signs of another attack. He knew they were being watched, their every move being observed. The sooner he got Kahlan away from them, the safer she and their child would be.

Richard knew Kiana and the Mord'Sith would stop at nothing until they had gotten what they wanted. Little did they know, though, he would stop at absolutely nothing to prevent them from accomplishing their goal. His warm brown eyes began to smolder with the resolve that had already hardened like steel in his heart.

XXX

Having packed up camp, Richard and Kahlan began to make their way through the inky blackness of night on their way to Glenshire with Richard hiding their tracks along the way. He hoped to find a small town where he could hide Kahlan while he went to rescue Zedd and Cara and stop Kiana.

The sudden thunderstorm that erupted after only a couple of hours of travel had unfortunately forced them to seek shelter in the safety of a wayward pine. After building a small fire, Richard had gone back out to disguise their tracks and hopefully throw their hunters off their trail long enough for them to get a little rest. The downpour of rain would certainly help wash away their tracks.

Brushing aside the large soft branches of the pine, Richard ducked inside the warm shelter. Running his hands through his hair, he shook the water from his head. Sitting in only her corset and shorts, Kahlan was warming herself by the small fire, her clothes spread out to dry. She was so beautiful, the fire casting a warm glow on her face, her dark hair wet from the rain clinging to her creamy skin, the flames of the fire dancing in her vibrant blue eyes as she looked up at him. Exhaustion laced her features, but could not dampen the special smile she gave only him.

"Come sit with me by the fire."

Without hesitation, Richard eagerly stripped off his wet shirt and boots before making his way to Kahlan. Taking off his sword, Richard sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him as he laid them down on their bedrolls.

Kahlan snuggled up against him, laying her head on his chest. As he wrapped an arm around her, his other hand burying itself in her hair while she ran her fingers over the muscles of his chest, drawing lazy circles as she began to let her thoughts drift.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally murmured, his eyes closed as he savored the feel of her in his arms and the enticing sensation of her fingers running over his flesh.

"You and the baby…and how happy you make me," she softly replied, too afraid that if she spoke any louder, the tears would come again. "…how scared I am that I'm going to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I am going to come back and marry you whether you like or not," he lightly replied, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the top of her head. "Besides, I have a daughter I can hardly wait to meet."

"I'm getting pretty excited to meet her myself," she readily agreed with a sigh. "This is going to be the longest nine months of our lives."

"Well, we better start thinking of names."

"Already?" she giggled as she rose up on her elbow to look into his eyes. "Richard, I'm only two and half weeks pregnant. I think we have a little time."

"You can never be too prepared. I think that was one of Zedd's rules at one point in my training wasn't it?"

"Do you have a name in mind?"

"I don't know…I love the name Kahlan," he teasingly replied.

"We can't give her my name!" she retorted with a swat to his chest, a smile tugging at her lips.

"What names do you like then?"

"Well, we could name her Tarralyn after your birth mother or Mary after your adopted mother," she said, propping herself back up on her arm to look at him. The tears she saw forming in his eyes warmed her heart.

"You'd want to name our daughter after my mother?" he softly asked, propping himself up on his elbows. He could scarcely believe Kahlan would want to name their first daughter after either of his mothers.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she tenderly replied as she reached up, running a finger down his cheek and along his jaw line, his stubble tickling her skin.

Richard slowly released the breath he suddenly realized he had been holding as he glimpsed the love reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes. "You are so amazing, Kahlan. What did I ever do to deserve you or your love?"

"It's simple; you dared to love me," she murmured as she reached up and pressed her lips to his, languidly kissing him, her hand caressing his cheek. Pulling back, Kahlan snuggled back against his chest.

"I love you, Kahlan," he murmured, gently stroking her raven hair as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Get some sleep; I'll be right here when you wake up." He loved breathing in her scent. It was a scent that was uniquely Kahlan and was like an aphrodisiac to his soul. He could never get enough of this woman that was falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you too," she whispered, her eyes no longer able to avoid slumber's gentle pull.

It didn't take but a couple of moments before he could tell that she had fallen asleep, her breathing evening out and her arms relaxing their hold on his. Richard couldn't contain the mounting excitement that was growing inside of him. He was going to be a father. And not just any father, but the father of Kahlan's baby. It was their baby. A child created out of the fierce yet tender expression of their love for one another.

Richard could scarcely believe it was possible that he could be this happy even with all the despair and hopelessness that surrounded them. He could hardly wait to settle down with Kahlan and raise a whole houseful of little girls that looked just like her. A smile graced his lips as thoughts of making more babies with Kahlan drifted through his mind, sleep pulling him into peaceful dreams as fear continued to keep a fiercely tight grasp on his heart…


	7. Chapter 7

Please read & review! It really does help and is a great encouragement to me to keep writing! :)

…Dun, dun, dun…and the angst rolls on…

**Domination**** (Chapter 7)**

She steadily fought against the inky blackness that had filled her mind and held her hostage for the last several hours. Something, however, was also tugging at her consciousness forcing her back to the world of the living, a world full of unavoidable pain.

Little by little, she became aware of her name being called repeatedly before feeling the sting of an agiel to her side. Cara blearily opened her eyes to find her hands and feet shackled to a wall, three Mord'Sith standing at attention before her. She glared at each one in turn as memories of serving side by side with each Sister flooded her mind. Regret and guilt for her actions at Vallaria and for slaying Kahlan's sister inundated her, causing her a great deal of shame instead of the typical Mord'Sith arrogance for a job performed well.

"It's good to see you again, Cara."

Glowering past the three Mord'Sith standing before her, Cara's resolve hardened again as she saw her former Sister approaching her, a gloating smile plastered on her scarlet lips. A tall man with dark striking features followed closely at her heels like a lap dog on a leash.

"Kiana," she spat out, not hiding her disdain for the Mord'Sith who now stood just inches from her. If Cara's hands would have been free, Kiana would have been dead in the time it took her to spit out her name. "Where is Zedd?"

"You can rest assured that I am taking excellent care of your Wizard friend. It is yourself you need to be concerned with right now."

"Let me see him," she spat out, frustration growing by the moment. She knew Zedd would be completely defenseless in the company of her former Sisters. Though she would be loath to admit it to anyone, she had grown fond and rather protective of the old Wizard.

"Not just yet. You both have a very large part to play in my plans."

"I will play no part in whatever insane scheme you've concocted."

"I am sorry we had to meet again under these conditions, my dear Cara. You could always join us you know."

"That's what Nikka said…right before I killed her."

Not revealing the remotest hint of emotion, Kiana stared icily at Cara, a frosty mask upon her face. "I guess you've already made your choice then. Too bad…I would have been willing to make you commander of my army."

"Instead of Kirsten? You would have eliminated your own twin sister to put me in charge?" Cara scornfully asked as she turned her glare to the Mord'Sith standing to Kiana's right. Cara saw a flicker of hurt flash through Kirsten's bright green eyes at that moment.

Kirsten was identical to her twin in every way except for the small mole at the corner of her mouth. The twin may have appeared like Kiana in every way on the outside, but she neither possessed her sister's icy heart nor her lethal resolve to destroy every living thing that stood in the way of obtaining what she craved. Kirsten had always tried to be like her venomous sister, but her heart occasionally snuck in the way, diverting her ambitions.

If Kiana ever did possess a so-called soft spot in her cold heart of steel, it was for her twin. Having placed her in charge of the army of the Mord'Sith, Kirsten had quickly proven herself as invaluable in every way. But even blood sisters were expendable.

Kiana's lips twitched ever so slightly at Cara's words. Inching closer to Cara, she reached a self-assured hand out, lightly stroking her former Sister's much shorter blond hair as she tilted her head to the side deep in thought. "Are you sure you'd rather side with the Seeker and Mother Confessor who will soon be dead than to experience the glory of ruling with me over all three territories?"

"I would rather die with honor for the true Lord Rahl than to ever be associated with you," she smirked even though she knew she would be rewarded for her response with an agiel slammed into her body.

"Well, that is my ultimate plan. I'm afraid your death will not be swift, but I can guarantee it will be painful," she readily informed her former Sister of the Agiel, a Cheshire smile slowly spreading across her face.

XXX

Richard awoke with a start, suddenly realizing he was alone. Sitting up, he found Kahlan and her clothes missing, the fire barely smoldering any longer, faint wisps of smoke curling up from the ashes and charred branches. He frantically found his shirt, attaching his sword to his hip before making his way out of the pine in search of Kahlan.

Stepping out from behind a large branch, Richard found himself enveloped in a thick cloak of morning fog. A soft drizzle of rain fell from overhead, clinging to tree branches before finally dripping to the ground.

"Kahlan?" he cautiously called, not wanting to draw the unwanted attention of any Mord'Sith that may have picked up any traces of their trail. He anxiously scanned the area for signs of Kahlan but the thick haze stubbornly refused to divulge her whereabouts.

Hearing the sounds of retching, he carefully made his way in the direction the sounds were coming from. Concern that had initially gripped him when he awoke and found Kahlan gone was rapidly intensifying with each passing moment.

"Kahlan," he called a little louder this time as he came to a stop, listening intently for her response.

"Richard, I'm over here," she tearfully answered back between heaving gasps for air.

"Are you alright?" he anxiously asked, still unable to see her as his eyes frantically searched the dense mist.

"Yes, I just got sick again this morning. I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to wake you," she softly replied as she attempted to halt the tears that occasionally came along with the vomiting.

"Kahlan, I want you to wake me. You may be the one pregnant, but we're in this together," he tenderly replied, hearing the tears in her voice caused guilt to wash over him. While Kahlan was pregnant because of him, she was also sick because of him. He hated seeing her suffer like this; he didn't want the joy of her pregnancy to be overshadowed by all the miserable symptoms that came along with it.

"Just give me a minute…I'll be right there," she called back, attempting to pull herself together before making her way back to him.

"Where are you? I'll come to you," Richard replied as he began to make his way in the direction he heard her voice coming from. He was not about to let her go through this pregnancy without him by her side. "Do you want me to make you some more tea?"

As he cautiously picked his way through the fog covered woods, an uneasy feeling began to creep over him as the moments passed by without a response. "Kahlan?" he called again. Stopping, his eyes darted back and forth as he listened in fearful expectation of her response. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he was greeted by the deafening sound of nothingness. No birds singing, no crickets chirping, no sound of squirrels chattering to each other like there had been several minutes earlier. And no sound of his lover's voice.

The ringing sound of the Sword of Truth resonated in the still morning air as Richard dashed towards the last sounds of Kahlan's voice. Panic wrapped its deadly fingers tightly around Richard's heart, threatening to stop it once and for all.

"Kahlan!" he screamed with fierce determination, needing her to hear him and to know that he was there, that he was coming for her regardless of the cost.

Just then a piercing scream escaped her lips and cut through the damp misty air causing a lump to form in his throat as his stomach plummeted into his boots. "RICHARD!"

The sound of her terrified scream pierced his heart like an icy dagger. "KAHLAN! NO!"

His cries for his Confessor were suddenly drowned by the trampling sounds of horses as they galloped away, taking Kahlan with them. Dropping his sword, Richard fell to his knees, releasing a bone-chilling cry of anguish as tears began to spill down his cheeks. He had to get her back; he couldn't go on without her.

Raising his head, Richard's once soft brown eyes became twin balls of fury, his heart set ablaze with an all-consuming rage like nothing he had ever experienced before. His breathing was tense and at the same time calm, his mind a wild tempest of emotions and yet a tranquil ocean of thoughts, his heart pounding and yet steady, his jaw clenched tight and yet set with a sense of steadfast determination.

Kiana had just taken everyone he loved and cared about from him. His grandfather. His friend. His lover. His unborn child. Richard swore on his life that Kiana would not live to see her next tomorrow once he got his hands on her.

XXX

Mistress Kirsten entered the great greeting hall of the Sovereign's Palace in Glenshire. Although focused on the task at hand, her mind continued to be haunted by the conversation they'd had with Cara last night. She had always done her best in service to the Mord'Sith and to her sister Kiana. Would her sister so readily toss her aside like garbage and place Cara in charge of the army?

Kirsten had liked to think that she had finally won her sister's approval and respect after all these many months, but now she was beginning to grow doubtful. Had she allowed herself to become blind to Kiana's true motives because of their blood connection?

Maybe it had just been a ploy on Kiana's part to see if Cara would leap at the chance to return to the Mord'Sith. But why would she want to return to the so-called family that had abandoned her and left her for dead? Kirsten couldn't blame Cara; if given the same opportunity she would have likely spat in Kiana's face at the offer.

Now as she marched towards Kiana and Saul who sat on the throne, Kirsten resolved to not allow herself to be blind towards her. She must be on guard at all times even around her very own twin sister. The thought made her blood run cold. Never would she turn her back to Kiana again…for she just might wind up with a dagger in it.

"Kirsten," Kiana warmly greeted her sister with a smile.

Kirsten fought the urge to lunge at Kiana and beat her with her agiel, internally wincing at the sight of these two before her now. Plastering her own smile on her lips, Kirsten quickly answered, "Kiana. I come with news. Our Sisters have just returned with the Mother Confessor."

"Excellent! Bring her in immediately," Kiana ordered, a gleam in her emerald eyes. Things were falling precisely into place just as she had planned. Soon the Seeker would see what it truly meant to tangle with the Mord'Sith.

"Bring her in," Kiana called back to the guards standing at the doors.

"Yes, Mistress Kirsten," the brunette readily answered before disappearing through the large ornate doors.

"Kirsten, I hope you didn't believe what Cara said last night about me eliminating you," she pouted, her face conveying an air of disdain and regret. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my flesh and blood. I was only trying to bait Cara to see if she would rejoin her true family."

"Of course I believe you, Kiana. It never crossed my mind that you would consider betray me," Kirsten innocently lied to her sister as she threw a glance at Saul who was sitting silently by Kiana's side. Kirsten didn't trust him any more than she now trusted her sister, but in the end Saul was harmless. She could repel his magic; it was Kiana she was worried about.

The oversized doors abruptly burst open as Kiana was about to reply. Two Mord'Sith led the way, followed by Kahlan and three more of the Sisters of the Agiel. They knew not to take the Mother Confessor's powers for granted. One touch of her magic could end a Mord'Sith's life in the most painful, deadliest of ways.

Kahlan defiantly approached the Mord'Sith who occupied the throne. Her hands were tightly bound before her with ropes; a gash ran along the side of her cheek, the reward she received for fighting her captures. Her eyes were bright blue sparks of fury that shot daggers at everyone who dared to come in contact with her. Despite her overwhelming exhaustion that threatened to drop her to her knees, her Confessor's face was held firmly in place by sheer will and rage. This vile woman who had methodically taken each one of them and put her baby in danger was not about to get the satisfaction of seeing her falter one iota no matter how exhausted or nauseated she was.

Kahlan had vowed no matter what that she would do everything in her power, no matter what it took to stop this woman from taking over Aydindril and the Midlands. Nor would she allow any harm to come to Richard or her friends. She would do anything to protect her baby, but how would she ever choose between saving the baby and saving Richard? "_Spirits, please protect my baby so I can protect Richard."_

"Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell," Kiana interrupted Kahlan's thoughts by greeting her with her full title. "So good of you to join us."

"I know what you're planning, Kiana, so drop the pleasantries," Kahlan seethed through gritted teeth. She had just met the Mord'Sith Kiana and she already despised her. Confessors and Mord'Sith had been each trained to hate and kill the other. It had been difficult getting past that upbringing when Cara had joined their family, but Kahlan had since grown to love her as if she were her real sister. Now standing before the woman who threatened her home and her loved ones, the ingrained hate readily rose to the surface.

Kiana softly chuckled as she stood to her feet, Saul following suit. "Oh my dear, I have no idea what you're referring to, but I can assure you I have only brought you here to protect you," she coyly replied, her words dripping with innocence.

"There is nothing I need protecting from. It is you that needs protection if I ever get my hands free," Kahlan hissed as she sized up the Mord'Sith now standing before her.

"Now is that anyway to show gratitude for my hospitality? I brought you here out of the goodness of my heart…"

"You have no heart!" Kahlan yelled as Saul abruptly strode towards her, striking her across the face and nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Now, now Saul…is that any way to treat our honored guest?" Kiana lightly scolded as she tugged as his elbow, urging him back to stand beside her again.

"Another one of your trained pets?" Kahlan seethed as she glared at Saul. Kahlan immediately knew she and Saul were going to have a very bad altercation if she ever got free.

"I brought you here to protect you…and your baby," Kiana hissed, her anger building.

Kiana's words had their desired affect when Kahlan's Confessor mask suddenly slipped at the mention of her baby, a soft gasp escaping her lips. How could she possibly know about the baby? Her stomach began to churn, fear clutching her heart at the thought of this tyrant hurting her unborn child. The offspring of the Mother Confessor and Seeker of Truth would be most powerful and highly prized. Kahlan was not about to let anyone get their vile hands on their unborn child. She had promised Richard that she would protect the baby.

A smile spread across Kiana's face as she saw the look of horror that suddenly reflected in the bright blue glare, her face growing ashen. She slowly began to circle Kahlan as she placed a hand on her belly. "Oh yes…I know about the baby, Kahlan…" she said in a deadly low whisper in Kahlan's ear.

Kahlan could only stand frozen with terror at the thoughts that were rushing through her mind. Suddenly realizing Kiana's hand was on her abdomen, Kahlan jerked away from the Mord'Sith, shooting her a lethal glare. "Stay away from my baby!" Kahlan hissed, her Confessor's face once again in place, her mothering instincts already on high-alert although only three weeks pregnant.

Kirsten quickly came to stand behind Kahlan, forcing to stand still while Kiana continued to caress Kahlan's belly. "Don't worry Mother Confessor…what I have planned is for both you and your baby. You'll just have to wait and see if your beloved Seeker can get to you in time…"

XXX

Having packed up their things, Richard had quickly begun the arduous journey to Glenshire. His mind raced with thoughts of despair while his heart sank from the weight of his anguish. He longed for the day when the rift to the Underworld would be sealed and there would be peace throughout the three territories. He ached for the day that they could just be Richard and Kahlan, husband and wife, to just be parents and no longer have to worry about danger's unrelenting pursuit of them.

Deep down, though, he wondered if that blissful day would ever come. Could they ever truly just be regular people? Not with Kahlan being the Mother Confessor and he being the Seeker of Truth. Living in Aydindril as husband and wife would be safer for them especially once the Keeper was defeated, but they would never truly be like everyone else.

With the titles they each were born to hold came responsibilities that they would never be able to avoid or relinquish. At least once Kiana and the Keeper were both eliminated, they could get as close to that idyllic dream as possible. He just prayed to the Spirits that he would still have a chance at that dream once this was all over.

Right now, however, that fantasy was becoming bleaker by the moment. He had travelled most of the day with only a couple of short stops to refill his water skin. He stopped now in the hours just before dawn to sleep. It was pure torture to his restless soul to stop, but he knew that if he didn't, he would be useless to save his friends and would never be able to defeat Kiana.

Richard felt so isolated and alone as he lay on his bedroll staring distantly into the small fire, his only companion at the moment. The fire softly crackled and snapped causing occasional fountains of sparks to shoot up. He felt so empty without Kahlan lying there by his side. He closed his eyes, picturing the sparkle in her brilliant blue eyes, remembering every delicate curve of her face. He softly drew his finger across his lips, missing the feel of her soft sensuous flesh against his mouth. His body ached for the feel of her warm breath on his neck and face, the feel of their bodies moving together in perfect rhythm and her hair dancing across his face as they made love.

Refusing to release the tears that threatened to escape, Richard tried valiantly to fight the exhaustion that was sweeping over him, wishing rather to cling to thoughts of Kahlan and their baby as they comforted his aching heart. However, in the end, exhaustion eventually won out…


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, are you guys going to kill me yet for all the angst and the nail-biting cliffhangers? Sorry…ok, maybe not…

**Domination**** (Chapter 8)**

It had been over a day and half since the Mord'Sith had taken Kahlan away from him. The rage that had smoldered in his heart since that moment had not lessened by any means, having only intensified. Thoughts of what was happening to Kahlan, of what Kiana was ultimately planning by taking each of his friends one by one was only causing the flames of his fury to devour him.

Kiana had a distinct strategy in mind and Richard knew he was obviously at the center of it, having saved him for last. Whatever she was up to, she was playing a very dangerous game that was going to end in her death by his hands. Right now, that was the only thing giving him any measure of comfort.

Now as he stood on a hill overlooking the town of Glenshire, vengeance clung to the Seeker like the dirt that coated his boots. Richard knew that it was a deadly trap, but he had little choice. Zedd and Cara were there somewhere as was his Kahlan. Everything he held dear was depending on him, waiting for him to save them, even his unborn child. Resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, the rage that blazed inside of him mingled with the magical temper of the Sword of Truth. There was no one, not one thing that could keep him from getting to Kahlan and the others now.

Glenshire sat cold and empty like a casket waiting to be filled. The once bustling town was now devoid of any signs of life or activity. The vacant streets laid out lifeless before him seeming to warn him of the danger that awaited his arrival, silently begging him to rescue them from the curse that had befallen Glenshire. The overwhelming sense of foreboding that had settled over this unfortunate town was now threatening to envelope the Seeker as well.

The mid-afternoon sun burned brightly in the cloudless blue expanse overhead. A single drop of sweat slowly trickled from his neck down his back as he cautiously made his way into Glenshire, his steps determined and full of purpose. All of his senses were razor sharp and on guard for even the slightest hint of an attack.

He unconsciously gritted his teeth, every muscle in his body tense with apprehension and dread, anxious to end this deadly violation in his life. Any hint of fatigue that may have been present within him was long forgotten, swept away by the adrenaline now pumping forcefully through his veins.

As he moved stealthily among the trees that skirted Glenshire, his mind was consumed with a dual purpose – rescue Kahlan and the others, eliminate Kiana.

Slipping silently behind a livery stable, Richard guardedly peered around the corner, his heart beginning to race with the weight of his fears. There was so much at stake, so much he could lose that was precious to him. He abruptly ran his hand through his long brown hair and over his face in a determined attempt to thrust aside his frantic fragmented thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him.

Slowly drawing his sword, Richard crept past the barn, each beat of his heart a cacophony in his ears. His breathing was labored, trepidation causing his chest to tighten. He had to be attentive and ready for just about anything. Kiana was unpredictable; there would no telling what horrific scheme she had created for her own deranged pleasure and amusement.

Richard swallowed hard, his mind a tempestuous whirlwind of uncertainty and dread. He had a sickening feel that sat like a rock in the pit of his stomach, warning him that this was not going to end well. There was going to be a lot of bloodshed…and death. He just prayed to the Creator it was Mord'Sith blood and their death, not those he loved.

Steeling himself for the battle to come, Richard silently made his way towards the heart of the town, keeping to the dark shadows that the sun conveniently provided him. Hearing the soft sound of approaching voices, Richard immediately pressed his back firmly against the wall of a nearby building. His heart began to increase its tempo, threatening to erupt right out of his chest as the voices grew louder. His blood pounded in his ears as droplets of sweat formed on his brow, threatening to trickle into his eyes.

Quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead, Richard carefully leaned to his right to get a better view. He was sure whoever was coming would be able to hear the loud hammering of his heart. He guardedly peered round the corner to see three Mord'Sith marching down the center of the main street towards him. Pulling back, he readjusted his hold on his sword, tightening his grip as he waited with bated breath.

If he could capture one of them, he might be able to find out where Kiana was keeping Kahlan and the others. On the other hand, trying to make a Mord'Sith talk would be like trying to wrestle with a Shadrin. Months ago, Richard didn't believe he could be brutal or malicious enough to make a Mord'Sith talk. But now with Kahlan and their child's life at stake as well his grandfather and his friend, Richard was unsure just what he was truly capable of.

After his experience with the Minders, Richard saw himself in a whole new light especially after raising his sword at Kahlan and almost striking his own grandfather down. Cautiously peering around the corner again, the Seeker knew without a sliver of doubt that he would do whatever it took to get to Kahlan and their baby. He had come to an uneasy acceptance of his darker side. It was a part of him whether he liked it or not. All he could do was control it, to never let it gain control over him again. Because if he did, he knew it was Kahlan who would ultimately pay the price.

Steadying a hand on the rough wood of the wall, Richard listened intently to their conversation, hoping to gain some useful information about where his friends were being held. Inching back to the corner of the building, Richard was surprised to see the street empty, no sign of the Mord'Sith that had just been there moments ago. Richard was startled when he was suddenly greeted by a voice behind him.

"Welcome to Glenshire, Seeker. So glad you finally made it."

Spinning on his heels, Richard was stunned to find five Mord'Sith standing behind him, agiels in hand. He spun back around to find the three Mord'Sith he had spied earlier now standing on his other side. He was completely surrounded with nowhere to go, no option except to fight for his life and the lives of his friends.

Richard relaxed his hold on his sword only to tighten and readjust his grip on the hilt. The readjustment caused even more of the sword's rage to flood his soul, causing his chest to heave with the wash of magic. His raptor-like gaze sized up each one of the deadly torturers who now stood before him as his jaw muscles continued to contract and relax with the unwavering resolve that kept his mind focused on the task before him.

"Don't bother trying to fight us, Seeker. Save your strength and energy for what Mistress Kiana has in store for you," a beautiful Mord'Sith with auburn hair warned him, her mouth set in a determined sneer as her bright emerald eyes roamed over him. "She has requested we bring you to her. She has a offer she would like to discuss with you."

"I have nothing to discuss with her except the safe release of my friends. If she doesn't, she'll have the pleasure of meeting my blade," Richard seethed, his steel gaze burning through the Sisters of the Agiel as he allowed the magic to flow through him from his sword, absorbing and merging with the rage it possessed.

"That's exactly what she wishes to discuss with you."

"What does she want in return?" the Seeker barked, knowing Kiana was not about to just them go without gaining something in return.

"You will just have to come with us if you want to see your friends again," the Mord'Sith calmly replied, lowering her agiel and hooking the fine gold chain to the belt at her waist. Much to the Seeker's surprise, the other Sisters quickly followed her lead.

Richard soon found himself standing alone as the Mord'Sith turned, retreating from an opportunity to overtake him. He stood, fixated as he watched them walk away from him, confusion and distrust warring in his mind. He knew he could not trust the Mord'Sith for even the briefest of moments. No matter how disturbing events had suddenly turned, Richard knew had little choice but to follow them. This could be his best and only chance to get inside the Sovereign's Palace and find his friends.

"Coming, Seeker?" Kirsten jeered, casting a glance over her shoulder as she strode around the corner of the building. "Your precious Mother Confessor is anxiously waiting for you."

At the mention of Kahlan's name, Richard barely restrained the overwhelming desire to run each and every one of them through. Sheathing his sword, he cautiously began following the Sisters as they made their way through town. The only thing that was sustaining his fragile hold on his rage at that moment was the thought of how much Kahlan needed him right now. She needed him to be in control, to think clearly if he was going to save her as well as the others.

Richard couldn't bear the thought of losing Kahlan before they found out she was with child. But now knowing she carried his baby, that fear had more than intensified, his love for her consuming his heart and soul now more than he ever thought imaginable.

Now as he walked down the main street of Glenshire, all that kept racing through his anguish-filled mind was the paralyzing thought that he was going to lose her and their baby. Richard steadfastly resolved that whatever price Kiana was asking for Kahlan's life and the lives of Zedd and Cara, he was more than willingly to pay ten times over. He would do whatever it took to make sure Kahlan and his child would be safe even if it meant a life that no longer included him.

XXX

Entering the Sovereign's Palace of Glenshire, Richard immediately began to absorb his surroundings, taking in every hall, every door, every possible escape route, any possible sign that could lead him to his companions. Being led through the great hall by the auburn haired Mord'Sith, he decided to see what information he could pry out of his host.

"Where is Kahlan and the others?"

"You will find out soon enough," she flatly stated, turning to eye the Seeker that came to a stop beside her.

"You're either overly confident or awfully foolish to allow me to keep my sword while you lead me alone through the palace," Richard said as he stared into the cold green eyes of the Sister.

"You want to know what Kiana is up to so you can stop her and kill her," she smugly replied. "I can also tell by the pain in your eyes that you want to find your Confessor so desperately it's nearly killing you. You wouldn't do anything so foolish as to jeopardize her life or the lives of your friends. The Seeker is too smart for that."

"You're pretty confident to think you know me."

"I'd like to know you better," she seductively purred, moving closer to him, coming to stop just inches from his face. "I could show more pleasure than the Mother Confessor could ever dream of."

Richard's gaze hardened as the Mord'Sith raised her hand, dragging a gloved finger along his jaw, brushing it over his lips, down his chin and on to his chest. She slowly began stroking the muscled planes of his chest, her bright emerald eyes growing dark with lust. Leaning in closer, Kirsten ran her tongue over her scarlet lips, her breath warm and enticing against his mouth.

"I would never trade what Kahlan and I share for even one kiss from you. Kahlan and I share something that is very precious, something that you could never give me," he coldly stated as he grabbed her wrist and shoved her away from him.

As Kirsten stood staring at the enraged Seeker, a smile slowly crept across her face. "I'm not so sure I would count on ever feeling your lover's touch or the warmth of her kisses ever again," she mocked. "I guarantee you will be crawling on your hands and knees begging me to take you," she informed him as she turned on her heel and resumed walking down the hall.

Richard's chest grew tight, his body trembling with the rage that burned in his blood. He would never allow them to take Kahlan away from him nor would he ever beg the Mord'Sith for a lust-filled night. What he and Kahlan shared was something so pure and magical that it transcended just the physical.

As he resumed his pace behind Kirsten, Richard caressed his hand over the hilt of his sword. His body hummed with the righteous fury of the sword and the wisdom of Seekers past as it fused with his soul. "Hang on…I'm coming Kahlan," he murmured softly under his breath.

Richard caught up with Kirsten as she came to a stop before huge elaborate doors guarded by two Mord'Sith. Entering the great hall, Richard was oblivious to the intricate details of the richly decorated room. His focus was solely on the loathsome Mord'Sith seated confidently on the throne at the end of the greeting room.

"Kirsten," Kiana greeted her sister. "I see you've brought me the Seeker."

"Where are Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara?" Richard demanded as he stormed defiantly towards Kiana.

Before Richard could barely come within thirty feet of Kiana, Saul stepped in front of his lover, raising a menacing hand towards the Seeker as ten Mord'Sith seemed to have appeared out of nowhere to stand on either side of her throne.

"It's alright, Saul. The Seeker is of no threat to us. I have what he values most," she stated as she stood to her feet and moved to stand beside the Wizard.

"Release them!" Richard spat out through gritted teeth, his brown eyes flames of fury, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

Kiana smiled broadly as she strode down the steps to come stand in front of the Seeker. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared intently at the man glowering at her. Her plan had come full circle. She was on the verge of eliminating the Seeker and Mother Confessor. Aydindril and the Midlands would fall swiftly after that. Kiana was almost drunk with the thought of the absolute power she was about to possess.

Seeing the wicked gleam in her emerald eyes, Richard could feel the wrath rising up from within his core. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to not slice this contemptible woman in two. The only thing keeping him from following his overwhelming desire was the sole knowledge that she held his lover and his friends as her prisoners.

"Actually, you're going to be the one to release them," Kiana informed him.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, puzzled and in no mood for riddles or games.

"Saul, show the Seeker his friends."

"Yes, Mistress Kiana."

Coming to stand beside a small pool of water, Saul closed his eyes as he began waving his hands over the pool. Richard warily made his way to stand next to the Wizard just as an image of Zedd began forming. He was outside somewhere, chained to a wall made of rock, his head hanging limply against his chest. Richard couldn't make out where exactly Zedd was but he could definitely tell his grandfather was in trouble as gars began circling over head.

"Your Wizard friend is about to be a tasty meal for some gars unless you can get to him in time," Kiana softly said as she stood behind Richard, enjoyment dancing in her eyes.

Richard watched in stunned silence as the water began to swirl, erasing Zedd's image only to replace it with Cara's. He watched as Cara wrestled against the shackles that kept her chained to a wall. She appeared to be in some sort of pit that was beginning to flood with water. It would only be a matter of time before the well filled completely, swallowing Cara up in a watery grave.

"Cara put up such a good fight when my Mord'Sith captured her. I tried to persuade her to rejoin us, her only true family, but she refused. It seems she has become blinded by her misplaced loyalty to you."

Richard's mouth became dry, his heart beginning to beat wildly from what he had just seen and with anticipated anguish for what he was about to see next. It was painful enough to see Zedd and Cara in danger, but he knew the image that was coming next was going to be even worse. Richard watched in shock as Cara's panicked face disappeared only to be replaced by the horrifying image that nearly stopped his beating heart. He immediately grabbed the sides of the pool to steady himself, his knuckles turning white from the intensity of his grip on the ledge as he stared at the terrifying reflection before him.

Kahlan, dressed only in black shorts and a band of material circling her breasts, dangled from the ceiling, her wrists chained above her head. Her face was ashen and streaked with blood, a gash ran along her cheek, bruises and blood covered her exposed flesh, her once beautiful raven hair had been hacked off and now hung above her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, her head leaning against her arm for support. He knew she was still alive only because he could see her lips moving, but was unable to hear what she was saying.

Richard tightly squeezed his eyes shut against the horrifying image, unable to bear the site of his beloved being so brutally tortured. He knew what the Mord'Sith were capable of after having survived it himself. It had been Kahlan and his love for her that had kept him alive, that kept a minute part of him sane. It broke his heart to see her enduring the excruciating training that nearly took him from her.

"And then there's the Mother Confessor," she softly said in mock sorrow, her lips almost brushing against his ear, her voice sending chills down his spine. "Your precious Kahlan…the mother of your unborn child."

Kiana emphasized each of her last words, letting them hang in the air before proceeding to the next. Her lips curved up into a smile as she watched all the color drain from the Seeker's face. "Who will you save first, Seeker? The Mother Confessor who carries your child? The Wizard? Cara? Are you willing to rescue the Wizard at the risk of losing your lover and unborn child forever? Just who will you chose?" she gleefully taunted as she strode away from him, leaving him to stare helplessly into the water as Kahlan's tortured image slowly vanished…


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! That was just a horrible place to leave you all hanging, wasn't it? Please read & review! The comments help and keeps me going!

**Domination**** (Chapter 9)**

His vision instantly became blurred from the tears that suddenly pooled in his eyes. Her words burned like an inferno in his tormented soul. _"The mother of your unborn child…"_ How could she possibly know that Kahlan was carrying their child? The thought of them in danger shook him to the core.

"It should comfort you to know that she has been screaming your name since her training began, also screaming for my Mord'Sith not to harm your baby," she sneeringly whispered in his ear before stepping back, knowing her words were only driving her psychological dagger further into his heart.

A low mournful cry escaped his lips as he hung his head, the pool quickly becoming his only source of strength at that moment as his body slumped against the stone wall, his arms and legs barely holding him up. This couldn't be happening; his worst fears were on the verge of being realized. Terrifying things that he kept hidden in the deepest darkest recesses of his heart, things that were too difficult to dwell on were suddenly becoming a reality right before his eyes.

His body suddenly began to tremble with the fierce explosion of wrath that now flared through him like scalding hot lava, restoring his strength and filling him with hatred for this woman. In one swift motion that took less than a heartbeat, the Seeker drew his sword and spun on the Mord'Sith, bringing the sword to within inches of Kiana's throat.

His chest heaved violently, his breath came out in panting gasps of sheer rage, tears that had collected began to escape from the corners of his eyes. The Sword of Truth now glowed brightly, reflecting the united magic between the Seeker and his weapon. The only thing keeping him from removing her head from her shoulders was Saul's magical barrier that had suddenly appeared just a breath before his sword connected with her neck.

"Would you rather kill me at the risk of losing your friends forever?" she mocked, a gloating smile upon her lips. "You have a choice, Seeker. You can either waste precious time by fighting my Wizard and Mord'Sith in order to kill me or you can rescue as many of your friends as you can before it's too late."

Still seething, Richard stared in wide-eyed horror at the woman standing haughtily before him, her scarlet lips twisted into a sneer of enjoyment at his expense. What kind of evil would possess a person to invent such a revolting plan? His stomach churned into knots with the weight of the decision that now lay before him. How would be able to choose Cara over Zedd or Zedd over Kahlan? He didn't even know the first place to begin searching for any of them. After several moments, Richard finally began to relax his stance, pulling back from the invisible wall that Saul had created between his sword and his victim.

Watching the Seeker return his sword back in his scabbard, Kiana grinned with self-satisfied victory. "So the Seeker of Truth is smart enough to know when he has been beaten."

"Now, tell me where they are!" Richard yelled with a ferociousness that even startled him. He was done playing this depraved woman's games. He just wanted them back, wanted to hold Kahlan in his arms again. He didn't want to go a moment longer without finding her, without getting her to safety and to know that she would be alright.

"Patience, Seeker. They are all either in or on the grounds of the Sovereign's Palace."

"This place is enormous. It will take days to search this whole palace. Now, tell me where they are," he hissed with a lethal calmness that betrayed the raging storm that possessed him. His nostrils flared as he stepped closer to her, knowing that Saul could stop his progress at any moment.

"You will get no further information from me," she coldly replied, her emerald eyes narrowed into a glare. "I suggest you start immediately. Time is quickly slipping through your fingers."

"How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick or that your Mord'Sith won't try to stop me?"

"You don't. Now, I suggest you leave immediately. You Confessor is starting to break under the powerful magic of the agiel," she taunted. "You see, we've been giving her extra special attention since she arrived…constant training without rest. I don't think she will live much longer."

Kiana's evil laughter filled the greeting hall as Richard raced past her, her words and laughter echoing in his ears. _"I don't think she will live much longer…"_ Richard rushed through the doorway and down the main hall, frantically scanning each and every hall and door, wondering if one of his companions could be there waiting for him to come save them. Desperation had a deadly grasp on his heart. He had to find them quickly.

Which way should he go? Who should he try to find first? If he didn't find them in time, it would be his fault. He would have to carry the burden of their deaths for the rest of his life. If he found Zedd and Cara, but was unable to save Kahlan in time he knew he would never be able to live with himself. But could he live with the death of Zedd or Cara?

While he loved Cara and Zedd, they did not own his heart and soul. It had already been given to his beloved and could never be taken back. It was for Kahlan his heart beat and his body breathed, it was for her that he lived and would die.

Images of Kahlan covered in blood and hanging precariously by her wrists flooded through his mind. He would never be able to rid himself of those horrifying images of her. Richard had never felt so helpless in all his life; helpless to save her, helpless to take away her suffering. He had to get to her before she was lost to him forever. How could he rescue her when he couldn't even find her?

XXX

"Well, that went better than I could have hoped," Kiana proudly stated, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't be so confident, Kiana. He is the Seeker for a reason. You may have just pushed him over the edge by torturing the Mother Confessor," Saul warily warned, crossing his arms as he came to stand beside her.

"Don't be stupid, Saul. I know exactly what I'm doing; I'm in complete control. I have the Seeker exactly where I want him – racing around the Sovereign's Palace in search of his friends while I proceed on to the next part of my plan," she coolly replied as she started for the door.

"I still think it's unwise to leave him here unguarded. You should have killed him when you had the chance."

"Saul, it is all part of my plan for him to be alive right now. You will soon see how this is all about to play out," she replied, her jaw beginning to clench with rising irritation.

"You are only borrowing trouble by letting him live, Kiana. You could practically feel the rage rolling off of him. I think you've just sealed our deaths," he pushed, worried that they had just propelled the Seeker right over the edge of sanity with Kiana's little game of cat and mouse.

The look in the Seeker's eyes when he saw the Confessor being tortured made Saul's blood run cold. It was at that moment that Saul knew things were swiftly going to spiral beyond Kiana's control. They should have just eliminated the Seeker right there instead of allowing him to play this elaborate game Kiana created just to torture the Seeker before eliminating him and the others.

Spinning on her heel, Kiana turned on her lover with all the wrath of an enraged Mord'Sith. Saul knew that he had just questioned her authority and power once too often and was about to pay dearly for it. Swallowing hard, the Wizard steeled himself for the tirade that was about to be unleashed upon him.

"I am the one who decides who lives and who dies!" she screamed, her eyes twin green infernos. In a swift motion that had been performed numerous times and with great skill, Kiana gripped her agiel, slamming it into the chest of her lover, her teeth clenched tightly.

She watched with detached emotion as he screamed, begging her to stop…but she could not. Her heart held no love for this man dropping to his knees in agonizing pain before her. Neither did it hold any mercy nor compassion. Those emotions had long ago been eliminated when she had been broken.

Gasping violently for each breath of air, Saul stared in wide-eyed horror as the woman he loved attempted to stop his heart. "…but…I…loved…you…" he choked out before taking his final breath as he fell limply to the ground.

Reattaching her agiel to her belt, Kiana calmly readjusted her gloves before turning to leave. Saul had been foolish for allowing himself to fall in love with her. It was not an emotion that she would allow herself to feel or one she could return. She had better things to do than to waste her precious time and future on love. She had a world to overtake and control.

Lovers come and go, but the opportunity to take over the world only came but once in a lifetime…and she was not about to step aside and let that chance pass her by. Not even for him.

XXX

The sky was growing shades of pinks and oranges as dusk was swiftly approaching, signaling the end of another day in the Midlands. It also signaled something much more dangerous was imminently approaching.

Groggily raising his head, Zedd attempted to shove aside the haze that obscured his thoughts. Groaning, he stretched and twisted his sore, stiff neck. He quickly found that his hands and feet were restrained, shackled to a stone wall.

Scanning the area, he unfortunately found himself in a clearing in the woods on the outskirts of the palace grounds with no Mord'Sith in site. He had lost track of time, having been in and out of consciousness thanks to the Mord'Sith's generous attention. His body ached and his stomach loudly rumbled its agitation with the lack of sustenance it had been provided.

Zedd wondered how the others were doing, worry about Richard, Kahlan, and Cara weighing heavily on his mind as he slumped his weary old bones against the rough rock wall he was chained to. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he thought of his grandson and friends. His mind drifted to thoughts of the great-granddaughter that would be arriving in a few months. A soft smile touched his face as he thought about what a hand-full the offspring of the Mother Confessor and the Seeker would be. He just hoped he would be around to see it.

Suddenly, the woods grew deadly silent, the trees whispering a secret warning of impending danger to the Wizard. Zedd knew that it had to be a predator in the area to have caused nature's creatures to scatter and hide from the unknown intruder. He began to hear a noise, low and menacing slowly growing in the distance and being carried on the warm summer breeze. It was soon accompanied by the sound of wings beating fiercely. The Wizard's heart nearly froze with the familiar, unwelcome sound. It was the sound of gars. They were coming quickly…and they were coming straight for him.

XXX

Cara growled angrily against the powerful steel restraints that held her prisoner in the pit that would soon become her permanent grave. Soon after seeing Kiana, Cara had endured a traditional Mord'Sith welcome home, losing consciousness when the swing of an agiel connected with her head.

She had woken several hours later to find her head pounding, her arms and legs shackled in a deep pit. Looking above, she could see the fading red and orange light from the sun. Dark was soon approaching meaning the chances of being found were swiftly dwindling. Fighting against the chains that held her, Cara knew that Kiana had masterminded a devious plot that entangled them all. Zedd had only been the beginning. She knew that Kahlan had likely been taken next after her.

Cara cursed under breath. She should have seen what Kiana had been up to when they had captured Zedd first. Kiana was slowly building apprehension and fear by taking them one by one, leaving the Seeker for last as the key player in her little game of control. Cara knew Kiana, knew what she was capable of. She would have thought of everything, every plausible turn of events. Cara also knew, though, that Kiana underestimated Richard.

Cara watched with apprehension as water continued to pour in from the top of the well, a waterfall that spilled down the opposite wall. The water was rising rapidly, splashing and spraying the Mord'Sith in the tight quarters she was now confined to. She stood in a pool of water that was now up to her knees and was rising higher and higher by the moment. It would only be a matter of a time before it would swallow her, enveloping her in its fatal suffocating embrace.

Cara did not fear death. Even though she had regained a measure of her humanity after travelling with Lord Rahl and the others for the last several months, she was still Mord'Sith. The Sisters of the Agiel were taught to fight, to dominate, to give their life all for the good of the Lord Rahl. She was proud to have served the true Lord Rahl, to have fought side by side with him, the Mother Confessor, and the Wizard.

A single tear hopelessly slipped from the corner of her eye and slowly slid down her bruised cheek. Cara did not regret one moment of her choice to join the side of right and justice. She had but only one disappointment now as she stared distantly at the waterfall that was to be her death, a smile filled with sorrow playing on her lips. She was truly regretful that she would never have the opportunity to tell Richard how she felt about him, that she owed him everything. He had given her so much more than she had ever given him. Lord Rahl had shown her compassion, trusted her with his life, and in so doing had given her life back. And now, she was never going to get the chance to tell him or Kahlan and Zedd that they were her true family.

Rustling noises from above caused Cara to suddenly look up in hopeful anticipation. Straining to see, Cara blinked rapidly as the water sprayed her face as it continued spilling into the well. It was either Richard or the others coming to rescue her or the Mord'Sith were returning.

XXX

Her head rested against her aching arms, each rise and fall of her chest shot pain through her sides, her broken ribs jabbing her with each and every breath she took. Trying to hold her breath did little to ease her pain though. Her head was throbbing relentlessly. Her arms were burning and numb, her body covered in her own blood.

How long she had been there, she had no idea. Minutes, hours, days, weeks…it didn't matter. They were constant, relentless in their pursuit of bringing about her pain until a few minutes ago when they had suddenly left. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anything to eat, having only been given enough water to wet her lips and keep her body alive for their enjoyment.

Her abdomen unexpectedly cramped with tremendous pain causing her to cry out, tears streaming down her blood-stained face. The cramps had started a few minutes ago, but had subsided only to return with a vengeance. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a tight ball and hold her stomach.

Her mind was a virtual cyclone of disjointed memories and images, fragmented thoughts and emotions. Confusion clung to her mind, cloaking it in a thick haze of chaos and turmoil. There was only one person, one thing that was keeping her broken body and heart together. She could see his face, his warm loving eyes, his kind smile, the look of love and longing that she knew was directed at her. She knew she loved him above all else, but she could not remember his name. She only knew that she longed for him to come save her, to hold her in his comforting embrace.

Attempting to stretch her neck, Kahlan moaned with the intense pain that the slightest movement shot through her. Panting to catch her breath, she tried to focus her mind on the face of the man that haunted her thoughts and consumed her heart. She knew his name, but it escaped her. It rested in her memories just out of reach, mocking her for forgetting the man she loved more than anything.

This man had given her so much, he was her world. He had dared to love her when others would barely make eye contact with her. Images of making love with him flashed through her mind. Images of making love with him flashed through her mind. His passionate kisses, his panting breath hot against her skin, the feelings of pure rapture beyond her wildest dreams that he created in her when he made love to her. The memories brought comfort and yet broke her heart. Soon, images of a baby appeared in her mind. A baby. She was with child, she carried this man's baby.

Tears spilled from her eyes at the thought of this man, the love that they shared and the baby they had created. Suddenly, his name flashed like a bright flickering beacon of hope in her muddled mind. Richard. His name was Richard. A very small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth with the minor victory she had just achieved. She remembered his name. It was Richard. Her Richard. Her future husband. The father of her unborn child.

Kahlan knew that Richard would come for her. He loved her. He had told her that he would always come for her no matter what. In the drowning sea of confusion and anguish, he was her lifeline. Waves of nausea washed over again as well as the cramping that tightly gripped and twisted her abdomen causing her to sob in pain.

Her cries, however, muffled the distant sound of approaching boots as they struck the marble floor, heading in her direction…

* A/N: This week has been crazy! I will do my best to get Chp 10 posted by friday, but I am leaving to go out of town for the weekend friday and won't be back until monday. Thanks for hanging with me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I love you for all your encouraging comments and how excited you get about my fics. I get just as excited when I'm writing them. It's so fun to see your reactions! You guys totally make my day!

**Domination**** (Chapter 10)**

His boots pounded mercilessly against the polished marble floor, the sound echoing throughout the hall as he searched the Sovereign's Palace. His eyes darted frantically in every direction, desperate for the most insignificant sign of where his friends were being held. Every muscle was tense and taut with the strain of despondency that enveloped him. Sweat began to bead, trickling down his upper body creating tiny streams, outlining his well-defined muscles. His chest heaved with panic, his breathing ragged.

As the minutes swiftly flew by, his heart grew heavy with the arduous task of rescuing his loved ones before it was too late. As his heart sank, his rage continued to climb to extraordinary heights that threatened to cloud his judgment, erase his reason and propel him into insanity's waiting grasp. If he allowed that to happen, he would become a tyrant no better than his wicked brother Darken Rahl.

Richard knew that he had to remain focused. He couldn't lose control and give himself over to the blinding rage that swarmed inside of him, demanding to be set free. Sprinting down the main corridor, Richard fought against the unrelenting desire to wipe out every Mord'Sith in the town. There was only one thought that kept him from accomplishing his inherent desire and that was Kahlan. He had to save Kahlan. If he couldn't get to her in time…he couldn't allow himself to finish the thought.

Swallowing hard, Richard shoved the horrifying thoughts aside. No, Kahlan was strong. She was the strongest woman he had ever known. She knew that he would be coming for her and would try to hold on. She had to stay alive no matter what the deadly Mord'Sith did to her. They had a future as husband and wife, a baby on the way. They had a life to build together, a family to raise. Kahlan could not leave him to go on in life alone. Not now, not ever.

Richard gritted his teeth together, his eyes flashing with hatred for what Kiana was putting them through. He swore on his life as the Seeker that she would pay a high price for the torment and anguish that she had created.

Huffing with frustration, Richard slid to a stop, his chest heaving as he gulped in air. He couldn't waste precious time by running aimlessly through the Palace in blind hope that he would be able to find them. Zedd had always told him to look at the solution and not the problem. He had to stop and think this through logically, look at this through Kiana's eyes.

Regaining a renewed perspective, Richard thoughtfully looked around him, his gaze settling on a window. He stared into the vastly colored sunset, a breeze softly tossing the leaves about as they clung desperately to their branches. Letting his eyes wander over the picturesque scene before him, Richard noticed a stream that ran through the Palace gardens. Water…Cara was trapped in a well.

Racing outside, Richard quickly made his way through bushes, unaware of the beautiful flowers and delicate plants he was trampling in the process. He came to a stop, his eyes watching intently as the water rippled and flowed away from him and the palace grounds. Taking off in a dead run away from the Sovereign's Palace, Richard swallowed the lump that caused his throat to constrict, shoving aside the desperate drive to find Kahlan.

Every step that he took caused his heart to break that much more, taking him that much further away from Kahlan, preventing him from finding her before it was too late. But he had to, he had no other choice. There was no way to find her first, not in the shocking ghastly condition he glimpsed her in when her image appeared before him. There was no way he could save her just to leave her again to find the others.

Besides, if he could find Cara, she could give Kahlan the breath of life and bring her back if he was too late. The heart-wrenching decision to look for Cara first tore at his soul, the risk he was taking with Kahlan's life the hardest choice he had ever had to make.

How could Kiana make him choose between his friends, pit his love for one over the others? His love for each of them ran deeply, but each so differently. Zedd was his grandfather, his own flesh and blood. He was like a father figure to him when he had none left to look to for advice and direction. He had taught him so much, had come so far because of Zedd.

"_Richard Cypher, you are the one true Seeker…"_ And thus the adventure Richard had never seen coming began, drastically changing his life forever. Zedd had named him the Seeker, giving him the Sword of Truth to wield in the fight against tyranny and those who threatened the well-being of mankind. It was because of Zedd that he grew from a boy with just a sword, to a man wielding a weapon of moral judgment. How could he let his own grandfather die?

Winding through the trees and brush, Richard leaped over rocks and fallen branches as he continued to follow the stream that he hoped would lead him to Cara. Having been trained and broken by the Mord'Sith, Cara had more than proven her loyalty and earned their trust. Whether because of her bond to the Lord Rahl or out of desperation to survive, Cara had helped Richard get back to their time and to Kahlan. For that act alone, he would forever be grateful to her.

Since joining their group, Cara had gradually become part of their little family. He had grown fond of her dry sense of humor, her sarcastic remarks at the most inappropriate or inopportune times. It had been a long, challenging process in bringing about her transformation from a cold, emotionless Mord'Sith into the woman she had been born to become. While trying at times, it had certainly been worth the grief. She had grown into a true friend that he deeply cared for just like a dearly loved sister. How could he let his "sister" die?

As fatigue began to tug at his body, Richard's thoughts drifted to the love that he lived for, the love that stirred his blood as well as his soul. Kahlan. A smile touched his lips at the thought of her. Even in the most hopeless of situations, he could never think of Kahlan without it bringing a smile to his face. She turned his darkness into light, giving him hope and strength beyond imagination. When everything seemed impossible, she made him believe anything was possible.

Richard had never known love until he met Kahlan Amnell that unforeseen day in Hartland when he saw an ethereal woman in white running through the woods, her long raven hair flowing wildly behind her. At first it was like a dream, a fantasy come to life. She was like an apparition in her elegant white dress, her long sleeves and skirt billowing on the breeze around her, her movements fluid and graceful like a gazelle. It was only after realizing the urgent necessity to breathe again that Richard noticed that she was being pursued by a quad of D'Harans.

After defeating the soldiers and helping her to her feet, Richard had been startled by her exquisite beauty as he stood face to face with the angelic creature, her piercing blue eyes sparkling with an intensity and strength that made him dizzy with fascination and wonderment. It didn't take long for that curiosity and attraction to rapidly develop into something so much deeper, so much more intense than anything he could ever imagine. As hard as they tried to ignore their feelings for one another, their love continued to escalate and grow. Their hearts became forever bound together to beat as one, allowing them to finally express their fierce love for one another.

And now that passionate love was being threatened. The thought of his soul-mate hanging there wounded and all alone, their baby developing within her fighting for its life tore at his heart and fueled his ire. His gaze narrowed into dark brown daggers of death. He was the Seeker, a savior to those in danger and a bringer of death to those who stood in his way.

Richard was suddenly torn from his thoughts by the sound of beating wings. Ducking under the protective boughs of a large tree, Richard scanned the darkening skies for the source of the unmistakable flapping. All of the sudden, he noticed their dark wings outlined against the dimming horizon as they scouted for their prey.

Momentarily forgetting about the stream, Richard took off after the deadly creatures. They were swiftly closing in on their target as they settled into a circling pattern high in the sky near a towering rock effacement. The two gars growled loudly to each other as if discussing their plan of attack before gradually beginning to circle closer and closer to the rocky formation.

Hearing the approaching beasts, Zedd struggled harder against the shackles that kept him bound to the rock wall. With his hands covered and chained, his magic was useless. Cursing under his breath, the Wizard scanned the sky, picking out their flapping wings high above the trees that somewhat shielded him. He realized, however, the trees would not be any form of deterrent to the ravenous predators.

Zedd knew that he was rapidly running out of precious time as he noticed the creatures circling ever closer to him. His heart began to race with apprehension for the assault that was about to be unleashed upon him. He craned his neck frantically in every direction as he attempted to follow his pursuers' course of attack.

Glowing green eyes became larger as they flew in closer, dogging tree branches and low limbs, their wings snapping them like brittle twigs. Leaves fell in little swirling tornadoes as they were unexpectedly knocked free from their homes. The woods became eerily quiet save for the whooshing of gars' wings as they swept around trees. Their low throaty growls of voracious hunger pierced the humid evening air, sending chills down the Wizard's spine.

Shrinking back against his stony prison, Zedd tried to crouch as low as his chains would allow. His arms hung outstretched above him as he hunkered down low to the ground. Gazing up through his bushy white eyebrows, Zedd stared into the increasingly shadowy backdrop of the evening sky. His heart pounded in his ears, drowning out the sound of the beasts that would be swooping in for the kill at any moment. It would all be over in less than heartbeat.

Suddenly, a gar flew in from nowhere coming straight at him, its massive beating wings creating gusts of wind that caused the Wizard's hair to fly wildly around his head. His eyes widened in terror as the predator drew closer. Its menacing eyes gleamed with delight at its delicious prey. Its tongue shot out of its mouth as if to lick its lips in eager anticipation, releasing a deafening scream as if signaling its triumphant victory. Time seemed to screech to an agonizingly slow pace as he waited for the beast to reach him.

Taking a deep breath, Zedd closed his eyes in humble acceptance of the fate the Creator had decided for him. A single tear escaped from his eye and trailed down his wrinkled face. "I'm so sorry my boy," he whispered with great regret. He would not be there to see his great-granddaughter born nor would he see his grandson defeat the Keeper and seal the rift to the Underworld. They had fought so hard and survived so much together. And now, it was going to end like this, all alone.

The screeching continued to grow louder the closer it got. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, Zedd wrinkled his face in anticipation of the agonizing pain that was about to come. No longer hearing the shrieking taunts of the gars, Zedd eyes flew open to see Richard standing with his back to him gasping, the Sword of Truth coated in blood and a gar cut in half lying at his feet.

"Richard!" Zedd screamed with great relief, releasing the breath he had been holding.

Turning at the sound of his grandfather's voice, Richard was unexpectedly knocked to the ground by the second gar soaring in, his sword falling from his hand. Startled by the attack, Richard rolled onto his back, quickly scanning the area for signs of the creature's return while his right hand wildly slapped the ground for his sword.

"Richard! Watch out!" Zedd shouted, yanking in vain at the chains that kept him prisoner.

Richard froze, his eyes wide with fear at the site of the second gar circling back around for another assault. Richard quickly began to scoot back as he frantically searched for his sword. The jade eyes of the hideous beast grew larger as its focus zeroed in on its newest victim. The wild vicious flapping of its wings created swirling storms of dirt to form, getting in the Seeker's eyes.

As it closed in for the kill, it opened its mouth, flashing its sharp fangs that were about to tear into the Seeker. In one last ditch effort, Richard located his weapon, swinging it a heartbeat before its fangs found its target. Driving the sword with all his strength, Richard thrust the sword through the gar's neck, slicing it along its thick abdomen as the gar swept over him, blood splattering everywhere.

Standing to his feet, Richard hung his head as he attempted to catch his breath. Turning, he quickly rushed to his grandfather, cutting through the steel chains with his sword. Overcome with relief, Zedd threw his arms around his grandson's neck and pulled him to him. "My boy, you saved me!" Zedd cried before releasing his grasp.

"Are you all right?" Richard asked, concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you. Where are Kahlan and Cara?" Zedd anxiously asked as he looked beyond Richard for the others.

"I don't know, Zedd. We have to find them before it's too late," Richard fearfully replied, dread filling his words.

XXX

Water continued to pour over the side of the well, spilling into Cara's prison. The rushing water was now up to her chin and climbing rapidly. She had found yanking on her chains useless hours ago. She had reluctantly, but yet readily accepted her fate knowing that she would die with honor in service to the true Lord Rahl. It was the dream of every Mord'Sith to die with honor. Cara just wished that it would have been in battle rather than drowning. Nonetheless, she was proud of what she had accomplished, of the redemption that she had achieved.

Cara blinked her eyes several times, attempting to keep the splashing water out of her eyes. Water relentlessly crept higher and higher, now covering her mouth. Tilting her head back bought her a temporary reprieve from death's watery grasp. Peering up into the darkening sky, Cara gulped in as much air as her lungs could hold. The water cascaded forcefully over the edge without any signs of ending.

Having been captured as a child and broken by the Mord'Sith, Cara had so much taken from her, so much of her young life that had not been hers. Since being set free by Lord Richard Rahl, she found so much more in life that she had missed out on, so much more she wanted to explore and experience.

Thoughts about Richard and Kahlan's love affair began to drift through her mind as the water now reached just below her nose. She had never considered having a romance with anyone until she became a first-hand observer to the devoted love that they shared. It was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before.

It was pure and magical, fiercely passionate and yet gentle and tender. It put the well-being of the other before themselves; thinking not of their own safety but only that of their lover's happiness. It was something that she had come to envy and even sometimes dreamed of experiencing someday herself.

Cara tilted her head back as far as the stone wall of the well would allow as the water began covering her noise. Tears of regret for the love she would never experience, for the life that the Mord'Sith had denied her began to spill from her eyes, mingling with the rising water. As she held her breath, her lungs began to burn, her blood roaring in her ears as the water rushed around her.

She squeezed her eyes tight against the water that had risen past her nose. Her body began to tremble involuntarily as it begged for the life-sustaining air that she was denying it. Dizziness assaulted her mind, panic steadily rising with the water.

"_I am Mord'Sith…I am Mord'Sith…"_ she repeated over and over in her mind in a desperate attempt to calm the swirling terror that was trying to swallow her. The words began to slow, becoming softer and softer as confusion began to take over. She dreamed that heard the sounds of someone coming, but her mind was becoming so foggy that it was hard to believe.

Fighting against the unconsciousness that was demanding her soul, Cara knew all she would have to do was simply open her mouth, welcome the cold liquid into her lungs and it would all be over. Richard would tell her to not give up, to fight with her final breath. But, if she did just give in, it would finally be over…

"Cara!"

The frantic scream could not be heard as the water now rushed over her head. Suddenly the water swirled into a tight circle, a cyclone of water that steadily lifted out of the well, returning to the stream from which it came. Leaning back over the edge of the well, Richard peered down to find Cara slumped against the stone wall she was chained to.

"Zedd, hurry!" Richard shouted to the Wizard who had just damned the man-made channel that caused the stream to empty into the well.

With a flicker of his magical fingers, Zedd removed the shackles from the Mord'Sith's wrists and ankles before using his powers to lift her limp body from the well. Zedd gently laid her on the ground as Richard rushed to her side, falling to his knees beside his friend.

"Cara!" Richard yelled, as he grasped her shoulders. "Come on, Cara! Fight!"

"You don't have to yell, Lord Rahl. I'm not dead," she finally responded with a weak voice as she began sucking in air.

Richard quickly enveloped her in his arms, holding her to his chest with great relief. He had finally found Zedd and Cara, snatching them both from the grisly hands of death. He just prayed he would be so fortunate with his lover.

Taken aback and yet touched by Richard's reaction, Cara awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace. "Lord Rahl…what would the Mother Confessor say if she saw you hugging me?" she finally said in an attempt to break the uncomfortable moment. It was an act she was not accustomed to; people don't rush to embrace a Mord'Sith.

Releasing his grasp on her, Richard pulled back to look into her face. She was surprised by the tears and the bitter heartache that she saw residing there. "Cara, I think I've lost her forever….you have to help me bring her back…"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for following along and especially to those who took the time to leave comments! I really appreciated it!

Well, here is the last chapter. I'm off to work on the sequel…

**Domination**** (Chapter 11)**

Icy fingers ran over her body, caressing her skin and tugging at her unconsciousness as it sent chills down her spine. Slowly she opened her bloodshot eyes to find herself all alone. The frosty fingers that groped her body was death's beckoning touch, attempting to lure her into giving herself over to its very persuasive offer to end her suffering. The pain that racked her body was beyond anything she had ever experienced or endured before. She was so exhausted she could barely hold her head up. Her mind was spinning with fragmented thoughts and images that only added to the hazy confusion that shrouded her mind.

Kahlan knew she couldn't let herself give up. Richard would never forgive her if she gave up. He had fought Denna's torture, clinging solely to his love for her in order to survive. It was like a life-line that had kept him alive, kept his sanity in the midst of the torment. He had stayed alive for her and now she would cling to that love to sustain her. He was the calm, tranquil center in the midst of her storm.

She also had another reason to stay alive – the baby she and Richard had created. The baby needed her mother to stay alive. Thoughts of the baby caused tears of happiness to sting her eyes. She hoped the baby would have dark chocolate brown eyes like Richard's. She loved his eyes; they revealed what he held in his heart. They could be full of love one moment and righteous anger the next, warm and comforting or full of passionate longing for her that made gooseflesh appear, sending sparks of desire shooting through her core with just a glance or a smoldering stare.

Richard was the most handsome man she had ever met. She loved his smile, the way he laughed, his lips and his fiery kisses, the way he looked at her that made her go weak in the knees. His compassion was unending, his heart so open that he had dared to fall in love with her when no one else could or would. And he not only loved her, but loved her with a love so pure and so true that it was more powerful than her magic.

She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts by the sound of approaching boots. She involuntarily cringed with fear, her breath catching in her throat for what she knew was coming. More pain, more training, more breaking of her spirit. They had been relentless in her torture after they had hacked off her hair.

Her hair…the thought of her hair that now hung to her jaw line made her want to weep. It was a disgrace for a Confessor's hair to be shorter than other women's hair. The length had been a sign of her position and authority as the Mother Confessor and now that had been taken away from her. It had been one of the things that Richard had loved most about her. He always loved touching her hair either burying his hands in it or stroking the long silky strands. And now it was almost all but gone. What would Richard think of her now?

Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart ached with the pain of separation from him. She would not allow them to break her, not allow them the pleasure of seeing her pain or her tears. They could try and break her, but they would never take her love for Richard.

Kiana suddenly waltzed into the torture room, a smile on her face as she came to stand before the Mother Confessor. "Kahlan, glad to see you're still alive. I must admit, I didn't think you would last this long."

"Release me and you'll find out just how strong I am," Kahlan spat out, her icy glare focused upon the Mord'Sith.

"Well, you obviously weren't strong enough to save your baby, now were you?" Kiana bit back with contempt, ready for this part of the game to be over and move on to the next part of her plan.

"What?" Kahlan whispered, horror replacing the disdain that had been in her eyes just a heartbeat ago. "No…no…it's not true!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is true, my dear," she purred with delight as she watched the Confessor's mask of defiance shatter before her eyes. "You've been hemorrhaging; my Mord'Sith reported you lost the baby about an hour ago."

Shock mingled with grief as Kahlan bent her head as best as she could. Looking down, she saw her pelvis and legs covered in blood. A large pool of crimson liquid lay on the floor beneath her feet. This vile monster had taken her baby from her. Richard had told her to protect herself and to protect the baby. She had not only failed to protect their baby, but she had failed Richard.

Shame, fury, overwhelming grief and pain, self-hatred, humiliation, and failure all exploded inside her enveloping her in a cocoon of magic in an effort to preserve her sanity. Her loved one had been harmed and for that retribution had to be made. Her blue eyes that had gone lifeless with the horrifying news now turned deep crimson red, her head flew back against her dangling arms, a primal scream escaping her pale lips.

Kiana stood frozen in stunned silence at the sudden change in the Mother Confessor. She had heard of the Blood Rage before but had never witnessed it until this moment. She slowly began to back away from her prisoner, but it was already too late as Kahlan snapped the shackles from her wrist as easily as if they had been made of paper.

Dropping to the ground on all fours, Kahlan was like a wild cat ready to pounce, her flaming eyes of fury focusing in on each Mord'Sith in the room standing in shock before her. Coming to stand to her full height, she calmly raised her arm and opened her hand, her head tilting slightly to the side as she stared at her victims. She was now no longer the prey, she was the predator.

In less than a breath, each Mord'Sith's eyes simultaneously grew black with the magic that now held them captive as she claimed their souls as her own. One by one, they each dropped to the ground in agonizing pain that was worse than anything an agiel could ever come close to creating. Looking up from the ground, Kiana searched for her Mistress to beg for forgiveness before her imminent death, but the Mother Confessor was gone.

XXX

A bone-chilling scream suddenly ripped through the air, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. The familiar scream shot straight through to Richard's core and seized his heart. "Kahlan," he frantically breathed her name before sprinting down the hall in the direction of the shriek.

Cara and Zedd followed closely behind the Seeker as they raced down the corridor in search of their wounded friend. Kahlan was the last to be rescued. It was a relief to hear her scream, to know that she was at least still alive and at the same time it caused their anger to build inside of them to hear her pain.

Sword tightly gripped in hand, Richard raced towards the end of the hall, dread merging with rage. His emotions were a volatile storm threatening to sweep him away if he didn't find his lover soon. Sliding to a stop at the doorway, Richard felt his knees collapsing beneath him, bile rising in the back of his throat at what he saw there.

The room was awash in crimson liquid. There was blood everywhere. It was spattered on the walls of the small room, a very large pool of blood collected on the floor beneath where shackles hung from the ceiling. He knew without question it was Kahlan's blood. Four Mord'Sith lay writhing on the floor in excruciating pain, clutching at their throats as they gasped for their final breaths of life.

Richard felt Zedd and Cara come to a stop behind him, jerking him from the shocking scene before him. Immediately jumping to his feet, Richard ran towards Kiana. Forcefully grabbing her by the shoulders, he yanked the Mord'Sith to her feet to look him directly in the eye. "What did you do? Where's Kahlan?" he fiercely growled, his face just inches from hers.

"I'm so sorry! I've already sent…Kirsten and the army…to overtake Aydindril," Kiana woefully confessed. "We killed the baby…my Mistress…she lost…the baby…" she choked out between gasping sobs of guilt.

The gut-wrenching sorrow that suddenly flooded his soul was overwhelming and yet barely registering as the Seeker's fury erupted inside of him. "NO!" he screamed at her as he violently began shaking her. "Where is Kahlan?"

"I don't…I don't know…" Her words were strangled as she fought for her dying breaths. "Her eyes turned red as fire…and then…she was gone…"

The Mord'Sith suddenly went limp in the Seeker's hands as blood began trickling from the corner of her mouth, her eyes now staring lifeless back at him. Consumed with rage, Richard continued to shake her as he screamed, hot tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "NO! WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS KAHLAN?"

He felt as if his entire world had just unexpectedly crumbled beneath him, threatening to take him away too. He wished that it would, that the earth would just open up and swallow him whole. Not only was he on the verge of losing his Kahlan, but he had just lost his unborn child as well.

A sudden calming hand on his shoulder brought him back from the brink of insanity. Turning, he looked into the sad, comforting eyes of his grandfather. "Let her go, Richard," he softly told him.

Richard stared into the Wizard's eyes a moment longer before slowly turning back to look into the lifeless face of the Mord'Sith in his hands. He released his grasp on her, allowing her to crumple limply to the floor. As he turned to face Cara and Zedd, Richard began clenching and unclenching his fists, his nostrils flaring, his chest heaving, rage twisting his lips into a sneer as he tried to calm the violent storm of emotions raging inside of him.

"I'm going after Kahlan," he hissed once he was able to find his voice again.

"I'm coming with you," Cara heatedly stated, a tight grip on her agiels. She was more than ready for a fight, to extract revenge for what her family had been put through.

"No, Cara. I have to go alone. Kahlan is in ConDar; you'll be confessed if she sees you. I'm the only one who can bring her out of it," he evenly stated, his face like stone as he made his way for the door that stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Richard…" Zedd softly began, not knowing what to say despite feeling the waves of grief and anger that rolled off his grandson.

Richard stopped at the doorway at the sound of Zedd's voice. Keeping his back to Zedd and Cara, Richard let his head fall. He swallowed hard against the pain that seared through his heart as he noticed the scarlet footprints that fled out of the room. Kahlan had left her trail for him to follow.

"I'm sorry, Richard," Zedd gently offered. "Once Kahlan's out of the ConDar, I'll do what I can to heal her wounds."

Richard could only nod his head in acknowledgement before he continued down the hall, desperate to find his lover. He could only imagine the pain that she was in, the bottomless heartache that had caused the Blood Rage to erupt. He had to find her, tell her it was going to be all right. He just wanted Kahlan to be back safely in his arms. They would get through this just like they had survived every other horror that had been thrown their way. They would survive it together.

XXX

Richard followed the erratic, stumbling footprints that wandered aimlessly through the halls of the now empty palace. Desperation to find Kahlan intensified with every blood-stained footprint he followed. The palace was deserted, having assembled the army for the march to Aydindril. Even after Richard found Kahlan, this was far from over.

Even though Kiana was now dead, they still had Kirsten and her army of Mord'Sith to defeat. There would be no time for their grief over the loss of their child. As was expected of them, they would have to shove aside their own pain, their needs, their own heartache for the good of the people. Bitter tears welled up in his eyes. When would he and Kahlan ever be given the luxury to think of themselves for once instead of everyone else?

Running an angry hand through his disheveled hair, Richard came to a sudden stop. Kahlan's trail led to an open door. Cautiously, Richard approached, holding his breath in hopeful anticipation that he had finally found her. He had no idea how she had been able to make it so far with losing so much blood. He had a feeling that the powerful magic of the ConDar was the only thing holding her together right now. He knew his love for her was the only thing keeping him together right now.

Richard came to stand in the doorway, his heart hammering in his chest. He placed a trembling hand on the door frame to steady himself. His breath hitched in his chest when he saw Kahlan standing there with her arms crossed and pressed tightly against her stomach as she stared out of a window into the darkness of night. Even with her side to him, he could see tears streaming down her cheeks and falling from her face.

Even though he had seen the ghastly image of her being tortured, it did little to lessen the shock of seeing her covered in blood, her short dark hair hanging limply to her jaw. She looked as though she had bathed in blood…except it was her blood.

Suddenly, as if waking from a nightmare, Kahlan realized she was no longer alone as her head snapped up, turning to stare at the intruder who had dared to invade her private sorrow. Her eyes were flaming red almost matching the blood that soaked her body. What little flesh that was not covered in blood was ashen, her raven hair a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.

"Kahlan…" he gently began, placing his hands in front of him for her to see that he was not a threat as he started to make his way towards her.

Her gleaming crimson eyes narrowed into a glare of pure rage as tears continued to course down her face, her head tilting slightly to the side as she sized him up. It seemed as if she saw him and yet she did not.

"Kahlan…it's all right…" he softly began again as he gradually inched closer and closer to her. "It's just me…it's Richard…"

Kahlan growled low in her throat, raising her arm and stretching forth her hand. She released her magic in a powerful burst that shot forth with such force it almost knocked him off his feet. However, unlike everyone else who came in contact with her magic, Richard was unharmed by its affects.

Tears began to escape his eyes as he continued to make his way towards her. "Kahlan…it's going to be all right. Please…just come back to me now. I love you, Kahlan," he begged her.

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she stared at him in bewilderment. "My…my baby…" she whimpered so softly he almost didn't hear her. Confusion and overwhelming sorrow suddenly replaced the rage that had just occupied her face. She looked so lost and so hurt that it crushed what was left of Richard's heart. He had never felt so helpless in all his life to help her, to take away both her physical as well as her emotional pain.

Kahlan's eyes began to soften as the red dissipated and returned to her natural beautiful blue orbs. "Richard?" she whispered before collapsing to the floor.

Richard rushed to her side, gathering her wounded body up into his arms and pulling her to him. He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms as he murmured his love for her into her hair. As she gradually regained consciousness, she became aware of his strong arms holding her. Throwing her arms around him, she fisted his shirt in her hands as she desperately clung to him with all the sorrow and anguish she held in her heart.

Sitting on the floor together, Richard and Kahlan held each other, sharing their heartache and grief over their loss, finding solace in each other's loving embrace.

XXX

After leaving Glenshire, they had travelled for several hours as they made the trek to Aydindril. Kirsten had decided to stop and rest the troops, knowing they would need to conserve their energy for the attack that was to come. They had left Glenshire shortly after the Seeker had raced off in search of his companions.

Kirsten had agreed with Saul that it was unwise to let the Seeker and the others live, but Kiana had her mind set. She was going to torment them in her vicious little game of cat and mouse and there was little anyone could do to change it. Kirsten had watched with mild amusement as Saul had continued to push Kiana into eliminating the Seeker. By the look of growing fury on her sister's face, Kirsten knew that Saul was not going to walk out of the Palace alive.

She was none too saddened by the Wizard's untimely demise. She had never really cared for him. Even though he had never been broken by Kiana, he just seemed a little eager to please for Kirsten's liking. She felt that Saul held some measure of love for Kiana, but Kirsten knew that he was in it for the glory and reward.

While Kirsten felt that Richard Rahl should have been eliminated when they had the chance, a part of her felt an attraction to him like nothing she had ever experienced before. She had only been around him for short periods of time, but there was just something about him that piqued her curiosity.

She couldn't stop her thoughts from returning to him. His eyes were so mesmerizing, like a steel door to the vault of his heart. They seemed to hold so much emotion, so much fire. She could see why Denna had been enthralled with him.

Kirsten was angry when the Seeker had spurned her offer of a night of pleasure. His strength, his handsome good looks, his passion. He would have made an excellent mate. She wondered what it was like to feel his strong arms wrapped intimately around her, to feel his fiery passion in the heat of making love. The Mother Confessor knew what it was like and Kirsten hated her all the more for it.

But the Mother Confessor should be dead by now. The enraged Seeker would more than likely hunt them down in his attempt to extract revenge on those who had taken his lover and child from him. She hoped he would so she could capture him and break him for herself. The thought brought a sense of comfort as she stared into the slowly brightening sky as dawn began to approach. They would need to be moving on soon if they wanted to make Aydindril in two days.

Kirsten was sudden pulled from her thoughts by the sound of approaching horses. Turning to meet the newest arrivals, Kirsten was greeted by ten Mord'Sith. They were to accompany Kiana from Glenshire to Aydindril after finishing her business with the Seeker.

"Where is Mistress Kiana?" Kirsten asked as her eyes surveyed her Sisters of the Agiel.

"Mistress Kirsten, I have bad news. Mistress Kiana is dead," a Mord'Sith with white-blond hair strode forward to inform her leader.

"How? What happened?" she demanded, her face growing red with anger.

"It was the Mother Confessor, Mistress. She killed her and three others."

"NO!" she screamed in agony. Kiana was her twin sister, the only blood family she had left and now she was gone. While she didn't completely trust her, Kiana was still her sister and she loved her. Her face suddenly morphed from agonizing grief, hardening into heated rage and hatred. "Where is Kahlan Amnell now?"

"She is still at the Sovereign's Palace with the Seeker. He was able to save Cara and the Wizard as well. They're all alive and they know about our planned attack to take over Aydindril."

Kirsten clenched her fist around the agiel that hung at her waist, the pain thundering violently through her body and mingling with her fury. She swore on her life the Mother Confessor would pay dearly for taking her sister…

**THE END **(for now...)

How mean! I leave you hanging after each chapter and now after this fic! So sorry! :)


End file.
